Sweet Misery
by SilentXFreak
Summary: With the tragedy in her past school life and family issues around her step-mothers home, she has no choice but to be silent and secluded. Her childhood friend, Haruhi, thinks it's about time she stops hiding. But the trouble doesn't end even after she opens up. What will become of her and the Host Club? OCXTakashi/Mori
1. Distantly Apprehensive

Chapter 1 – Distantly Apprehensive

"Okay , I can do this …" I muttered to myself as I took a deep breath and looked at the mini trampoline and balance beam in front of me . My heart began to beat faster has I heard the audience around me chatter about my performance . Light focused on me made me nervous , but I closed my eyes and turned around . I looked at my trainer and he nodded his head .

"Focus now . This is the final move ." I barely heard him . I nodded my head and I looked to the side to see my boyfriend . He promised to be here today but I had no time to look for him at first . I heard a whistle and I followed the sound and it came upon him . My eyes widened as I saw him with another girl . It wasn't his sister , but it was a snobby girl who always got everything she wanted . He smirked at me and licked her cheek . I was devastated at the scene before me and I started to loss concentration .

"I can do this . I can do this ." I repeatedly muttered to myself as I shut my eyes tightly trying to get the image off my mind . I took a deep breath once more and jumped up and landing on the small trampoline . Once I bounced off , I decided to have one more look at my boyfriend . However , once I did , my eyes widened to see that he was kissing her . I was out of concentration that instead of landing on the balance beam and jumping off it , I went to the side and my leg hit it the beam . After that , I hit the floor and I captured the sound of everyone gasping . I cried out in pain as I grasped my leg above from where it hurt . People started coming towards me and when they touched my leg I smacked their hands away and shouted loudly .

"Call the ambulance ! Call the ambulance !" A judge shouted . I was still crying in pain but the tears falling weren't only because I knew that my leg was broken , but it was because I was too naïve to think that my boyfriend actually loved me .

No one loved me .

No one cared about me .

No one saved me .

* * *

"This is the cafeteria ." Haruhi stated as she faced me but brought her arm back towards the cafeteria . I looked at it curiously and in awe . Haruhi then tugged my arm and I started following her again . I looked down as I didn't want to look at the girls and boys but then I bumped onto her . She sighed and faced me . "Lastly , this is the Library ." I peeked through the door and saw how big it was . "Do you need help getting to your class ?" I shook my head and then stared at her .

"Haruhi , why are you dressed up as a boy ?" I tilted my head but looked at her calmly . She slouched and sighed shaking her head . I waited for her to answer .

"Trust me , you don't want to know ." She muttered looking to the side . I tilted my head the other way and looked at her confused . "Is there anything else you need ?" I looked down and she placed a hand on my shoulder . "Don't worry . This school won't be like your old on ."

"I want to believe that , but my step-sister …" I muttered looking to the side . Haruhi made a noise noting that she forgot and flinched . She hesitantly patted my shoulder and sighed .

"Don't worry about her . I have your back . We've had each others back since we were little even when you moved ." She stated with a smile . I looked at her a little sadly and she nodded her head . I hugged her and the bell rang . "Well , there goes the bell . We should go so we won't be late ." I nodded my head and we went our separate ways . I silently started up the stairs to my class . I ignored everyone else as they went to their own class as well .

"Mmm , I think this is it ." I muttered to myself as I looked at the class door in front of me . I sighed looking down and I slid the door and walked in . The class became quiet and I was getting nervous but I hid the emotion .

"Class , please be nice to her . Shes the new transfer student ." The male teacher stated as I stood next to him . I continued to look down and then I felt him place a hand on my shoulder . I looked up at him and we was smiling at me . "Would you please introduce yourself ?" He continued to smile at me but I shook my head and he frowned . At that , I started for the empty seat that was by the window at the back . Everyone started whispering but I ignored it . I looked in front of me and I saw the back of a male with blond hair . He turned around and my eyes widened . He had a very nice shade of blue and he was smiling at me .

"Welcome , beautiful one . What is your name ?" He asked with a smile and grabbing my head to kiss it . I looked at him shocked and then I used my other hand to grip my chest . "Is something wrong ?" I shook my head and took my hand back instantly .

"That was rather uncalled for , don't you think King ?" I heard a dark but calming voice . I looked to my side and I saw another male with black hair and glasses . He was holding a board and used his other hands to move his glasses up . He smirked at me . "Please forgive him for making an unnecessary movement ." I looked at him a little shocked and nodded my head slowly .

"Why are you so mean to me !" The male with blond hair cried out with tears running down his eyes . I tilted my head and the other male moved his head down so there was a glare on his glasses . He then faced me and bowed politely while sitting down .

"Please , would you see the both of us after school ?" He said looking up at me . He then sat up straight and waited for me to reply . I slowly nodded my head and they both smiled at me . "Please see us at the Third Music Room ." I nodded my head once more and we paid attention to the rest of class .

* * *

"Carry my books or I'll tell mom !" Haruka shouted at me . She slammed the books onto my arm and started walking away . I followed silently up the stairs until she stopped in front of a door . I looked up at the sign and it said the Third Music Room . It was the same room I was suppose to meet those two boys in class earlier after school .

"Haruka ? What are we doing here ?" I asked under my breath . She turned around with her hands on her hips and rolled her eyes . I tilted me head and she stared at me with narrowed eyes . She then flicked her hair back and turned back around to face the door .

"I swear , if you do anything to embarrass me while we are here , I will hurt you ." She stated as soon as she held the door knob . I gulped slightly and when she opened it , there was a bright light . Soon I heard my sister scream , so I dropped the books and ran right in worried that something happened . Once I was in , I noticed that there were a bunch of girls in the room . They were all separated however with gentlemen aiding their needs . My eyes widened at the sight knowing these were the popular men I heard about .

"Oh no …" I heard a voice . I looked to the side and saw Haruhi . She was surprised that I was there and I was surprised too . I opened my mouth but nothing came out . Then I looked past her and I saw the two males from class also surrounded by a lot of girls . All of a sudden , I started shaking and I grabbed my chest . Haruhi ran up to me and started backing up to get out the room without any of the girls noticing .

"Haruhi , what are you doing ?" I heard two different but identical voices . I was still grabbing my chest but I looked up to see identical twins . Haruhi then went in front of me . "Who is that ?"

"Don't worry about her . Tell Tamaki that if he needs me , I'll be outside ." Haruhi said as she grabbed me and started walking out . She picked up the books that were on the floor and started dragging me outside . Once we reached outside , we stopped at a water fountain and I drank a pill . "How are you feeling ?"

"Haruhi … Why didn't you tell me that you were .. popular ?" I asked without looking at her . She didn't say anything but I heard her sit down . "I don't want to be near you anymore ." I heard her gasp lightly and I took another sip of water .

"Don't say that . We've been together since we were little . There was never a day when we didn't help each other because we would talk on the phone when you left ." Haruhi stated sounding desperate . I turned around and looked at her . Her eyes widened and I whipped my eyes . "Don't cry …"

"You don't know how much I've been through last year and part of this year , Haruhi ." I stated looking down . It was silent again except for the noise of the water still running . "And it was all because I was friends with the most popular boys in school !" I looked at her with wet eyes but they showed sadness . Haruhi looked sad as well but she still didn't say anything .

"Do you just want to waste all those years we've been together ?" Haruhi suddenly said . I looked at her with wide eyes and she was looking at me calmly but I knew she was saying that so we won't lose each other . "Give these guys a chance ."

"Haruhi !" Those twins shouted as they suddenly appeared behind me and jumped on her . My eyes widened and turned around to see about four males including the ones from class . I blushed with slight anger and turned around . "Youre still with her . Who is she ?"

"That is very curious . Youre that new transfer student and you never stated your name ." The male with black hair and glasses said as he held up a board like he was searching through it . He then moved his glasses up and smirked .

"Guys , I think you should just leave her alone . Shes not in the mood right now ." Haruhi said as she walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder . She then leaned forward to my ear . "Give them a chance ." I shut my eyes and turned around .

"My name …" I muttered looking to the side . I grabbed my chest again even though it wasn't hurting and sighed . "My name is Loretta . Loretta Lombardi . I am half Japanese and half Italian . However I was raised in America with my father while my step mother and step sister moved to Japan . It's a pleasure to meet … you ." I looked to the side with a slight blush and held my arm . Suddenly , the blond haired male from my class walked up to me and bowed in great manner .

"My name is Suou Tamaki . I am half Japanese and half French . My father is the chairman of this prestigious school and I am the founder and president of the Host Club . Im considered the Prince Type ." He stated as he was still in a bowing position . My eyes widened as I came to find out that his father was the chairmen but I blushed angrily to know he started this host club and became popular . As Tamaki stood up straight , the black haired male from my class walked up next to him . He then slightly bowed and stood up looking at me .

"My name is Ootori Kyoya and I am the vice-president of the Host Club . Im considered the Cool Type ." He explained moving his glasses up and smiling a bit . I looked at him confused but then Haruhi leaned towards me and whispered something in my ear . My eyes widened as I shivered lightly and smiled at Kyoya nervously . Suddenly , the twins went in front of Kyoya and they wrapped their arms around each others shoulder . I stepped back stunned by their sudden appearance .

"We are the Hitachiin brothers ." They both said in monotone fusion . I still had a stunned look while they gave me a straight face . One twin moved forward from the other .

"Im Hitachiin Kaoru ." One stated as he appeared to have a light higher pitched voice . I rose an eyebrow and tilted my head . Then the other twin moved forward .

"Im Hitachiin Hikaru ." He stated with a more slightly lower pitched voice . I looked at them a bit more alert and tilted my head the other way .

"We gather customers showing them our 'brotherly love." They both said as my eyes widened when they held each other very closely . However , they snapped their heads towards me and went behind me . One grabbed my hand placing his lips against it and the other grabbed a lock of my long black hair and smelling it . They then smirked at me . "We are considered the Little Devil Type ." Because they were so close to me and messing with my feelings , I closed my eyes tightly and pushed them out and walking back . They all looked at me stunned . However , I felt a tug on my arm and I looked down .

"Ne , ne . My name is Haninozuka Mitsukuni , but you can call me Hunny . I love eating all kinds of sweets and this is my bunny , Usa !" He stated with a smile the whole entire time . My eyes widened at how adorable and young looking he was . "Im considered the Loli-shota Type ." I blushed and looked to the side because he was quite adorable . Suddenly , the light was blocked so I turned around and looked up with wide eyes to see a tall man . Mitsukuni then climbed up him and pointed down at him .

"This is Morinozuka Takashi, but you can call him Mori . He doesn't speak much , but we are always together . He's considered the Wild Type , but don't worry , he's not really wild ." Mitsukuni explained . I continued to stare at him and he bowed slightly as well . Haruhi then leaned towards me again and whispered something in my ear . My eyes widened and I backed up a bit and smiled nervously again .

"Um … well it's a pleasure to meet you all . However , I highly suggest we never talk like this again ." I stated looking to the side and blushing . It was quiet again except for a sudden wind blowing .

"Ugh . Where is my sister ! Loretta !" I heard my sisters voice . My eyes widened and I turned around and took the books . "Loretta , where are you !" I bowed slightly .

"Im sorry , but I must go now ." I then looked to the side and closed my eyes in shame . "Bye … Haruhi ."

* * *

**That is for this chapter . I hope it was to your liking ; however , I am sorry if it was not . Review with positive or negative comments . Thank you . Byes . 3**


	2. Inseparable

Chapter 2 – Inseparable

"Loretta ! Wake up , you lousy child !" I heard my step-sisters voice from out my door . I fluttered my eyes open and turned my head the other way looking out the window . The curtains were open and the morning sun shined through . Soon , my door opened revealing one of my step-mothers maids and she rushed to my bed a bit timidly . She moved the comforter out of the way and I sat up on bed .

"What happened , Lilia ?" I asked softly as I reached out for her cheek . He timidly moved back but I still touched it and she winced . I got out of bed and went to my night stand drawer taking out the ointment . I gently spread some on her face . "Did mother do that to you ?" She nodded her head a bit , but we both flinched as my door slammed open . Lilia shut her eyes tight while my eyes widened .

"What are you doing , you insolent brat !" My step-mother , Erina , shouted walking over to me . She slapped my hand making me release the ointment and it falling to the ground . She then slapped me across the face and I landed on my bed . I didn't make a sound but I closed my eyes in pain and sat on the bed . "Get ready for school !" I opened my eyes and I watched her leave my room and Lilia looked down at me with sadness . I looked to the side ignoring her gaze and stood up to get ready for school .

"Did you not get the schools uniform ?" Lilia timidly asked as she fixed my bed . I looked at the mirror in front of me and saw my old uniform . In America , I attended a private school and my uniform was completely black . The shirt and jacket were black , including the skirt , socks which was just below my knees and my shoes . The only thing not back was my tie which contained a bright blue like my striking electric blue eyes .

"They surprisingly ran out . The principle stated it'll come next week or so ." I explained calmly fixing the tie even more . I sat down and tried applying make up to my red cheek , but it didn't work . Lilia walked up to me and started brushing my long black hair that reached to the middle of my back . I used my hands to comb my bangs and I stood up when we were finished . "Thank you , Lilia . I'll go get breakfast now ." I bowed and Lilia slightly smiled , so I smiled back . As I stood at the top of the stairs , I saw another maid on the floor picking up fallen towels . I walked up to her and started helping her .

"Thank you , Miss Loretta ." She said looking up at me . When I looked up at her , my eyes widened to see she was tearing up a bit . I took out a handkerchief from my pocket and started patting her cheeks . I smiled gently at her and she smiled back as well . "Please get breakfast before Miss Erina gets mad ." I nodded my head and started for the stairs . I walking into the dining room and saw Erina and Haruka already eating . Haruka rolled her eyes and me and Erina didn't bother to look . Our main butler , Gohachiro , moved back the chair and assisted for me to sit . Soon , another butler came and gave me breakfast . I noticed he paused to look at my cheek and I looked to the side which caused him to snap back and walk back into the kitchen .

"By the way , Loretta ," my sister started with a glare . I looked up at her a bit calmly but I was a bit nervous "what happened yesterday ? You completely disappeared and I had to look for you ." My eyes widened and I looked forward to see my mother staring at me waiting for an answer . The butler stared at me a bit worriedly and I gulped . "Well ?"

"I-I had t-to take my medicine a-and do something for class that I forgot to tell you ." I stuttered looking to the side uncomfortably . I then placed my hands on my lap and bowed my head down . "Im sorry , Haruka ." She grunted and rolled her eyes . I sighed softly and continued eating with an unnoticeable sweat trickling down the side of my forehead .

* * *

I walked right down to my sit and sat there while other students wondered around the halls and others talking in class before it started . I sighed and looked out my window and I saw Haruka from outside . She was smiling and giggling with her other friends and I closed my eyes .

"What happened to my beautiful daughter ?" I heard a silly but stern voice . I looked to my side and saw Tamaki leaning towards me and Kyoya standing next to him . I blinked with a blush and Tamaki did the same .

"Im sorry , but I am not beautiful nor your daughter ." I stated closing my eyes and looking forward uncomfortably . Tamaki started whining towards Kyoya and I sighed sadly . Suddenly , a hand grabbed my wrist and pulled me up to my feet . Tamaki then roughly grabbed my shoulders and I made a face noting that it hurt slightly . Kyoya had a hand on his face and he was looking down , shaking his head .

"What happened to your face ? It appears red ." Tamaki said as his eyes appeared to show worry . My eyes widened and my mouth was slightly open . I then looked around and a few girls started whispering towards each other and I closed my eyes with a blush again. I then took a deep breath and looked to the side .

"I am sorry , but that is classified information ." Tamaki wide eyes and let go of me . I sat back down and looked out the window . Tamaki backed up bumping into the desk behind him . I heard Kyoya question Tamaki's action but he didn't reply and sat down in front of me without another word . I sighed . "I ran into a pole . I can be clumsy sometimes ." Tamaki turned around wide eyes again and smiled .

After class , I walked down into the mess hall and I saw Tamaki and Kyoya there . Not only them , but the whole Host Club members . I sighed and sat down at a table . A few minutes later , I saw Haruhi sitting next to me .

"Why are you next to me ?" I questioned without looking at her . Haruhi didn't reply so I sigh and continued eating . Soon , Tamaki and Kyoya increased my anger by sitting in front of me . "Why are you here too ?" Tamaki smiled at me and Kyoya smirked .

"You are a childhood friend of Haruhi's . We would like to be your friend too ." Tamaki stated eating a bit . I looked at him with a straight face and I sighed .

"I told you guys not to talk to me anymore ." I said as I looked at all three of them . I then felt presence on my other side and I saw the twins .

"That is why we will talk to you ." One of the twins stated as he had a smile on his face . The other twin looked bored but he sat down as well . I closed my eyes tightly with a blush and stood up ready to leave . However , I was suddenly jumped from behind and I looked over my shoulder to see Mitsukuni .

"Don't go !" He shouted as he suddenly changed his eye form into a whining look . I looked to the side and sat back down eating while the Host Club members talked among themselves .

Eventually it got bad to where every I go , they are always there . Once , I was in the library reading , and suddenly Kyoya comes out of nowhere and sits in front of me , so I left . If im walking down the hall , Mitsukuni and Takashi 'accidently' jumps on me . If im in class , oh yeah , Tamaki _and_ Kyoya is there because they 'forgot' to get something . If im outside , Hikaru or Kaoru is there waving at me . It got so bad , that even going to the school roof didn't work because they _all _would be there .

* * *

"Why won't you leave me alone !" I practically shouted but in a soft manner . I was standing outside the Third Music Room right when school ended . Haruhi sighed and Mitsukuni looked sad . Hikaru and Kaoru looked at me calmly but I knew they were a bit mad . "Nothing good will come out of being friends with me …" Everyone was silent .

"What do you mean by that ?" Tamaki questioned as he walked up to me calmly . I looked up at him unsure of what to say and him walking up to me all seriously was scaring me . "Why won't you be friends with any of us ? Why won't you still be friends with Haruhi , your childhood friend ?" I looked at him scared but also with sadness . I then looked down .

"That is classified information ." I stated quietly blushing . Tamaki shook me a bit and Haruhi walked up to me .

"You've been saying that all day !" Tamaki shouted at me . My eyes widened at his sudden outburst , but Haruhi placed a hand on Tamaki's arm and he let go of me . Haruhi knew the reason why , but I knew she agreed with Tamaki .

"Loretta ! Where are you ! Our limo is here ! Don't make me wait !" I heard Haruka shout . I started panicking and Haruhi's eyes widened and started rushing .

"Tamaki , move ." Haruhi ordered as she took a full water bottle from the table . I took out a small tube from my pocket and popped a pill into my mouth and drinking the water . "Are you feeling better ? You should hurry before Haruka finds you ." I nodded my head , however once I turned around Haruka was standing there with her emerald eyes wide . She slowly crept a small smile on her face and motioned for me to go over . I looked over my should to look at Haruhi , and she looked at me with worry . I walked over to her and Haruka went back to her preppy act .

"Im very sorry that she was disturbing you ." She said as she bowed . She gripped my hand tightly and I closed my eyes tightly . "Apologize ." She looked at me with seriousness and I moved back .

"Im sorry for bothering you ." I obeyed and bowed as well . As I stood back up , everyone looked at me in disbelief . I smiled slightly and Haruka pulled me roughly and we started walking outside to get in the car . During the ride home , Haruka wouldn't take her eyes off me and she was glaring intensely at me .

Haruhi's Point of View

I watched worriedly as Haruka dragged Loretta out the room . I sighed and turned around . Tamaki was still in shocked and Hunny was talking about it with Mori . I started walking to a couch and just plopped down on it .

"Haruhi , youre Loretta's childhood friend ." Kyoya started as he walked up to me . Everybody turned their gaze towards us and I sweat dropped . "You know something we don't , don't you ?" I sighed and stared at them boredly .

"Look everyone . Yes , of course I know whats going on . But if you want to find out , you'll have to get her to tell you , or you'll have to see whats going on ." I explained standing up and getting my back pack . I stopped walking and looked down . This would be a perfect chance for them to find out since Haruka found out about us and Loretta and im pretty sure Haruka will tell on Erina . "Matter of fact , why don't we go to Loretta's house ?"

"Really ? Are we allowed to go ?" Tamaki questioned walking up to me . I nodded my head and led them to her house . We stopped and walked out the car in front of a mansion sized house . I looked at the house as if I hadn't had enough of people around me being rich . "Wow , her family must be really rich ."

"Her father owned a big business for airport airlines and her step-mother is a famous model ." I explained to them as we walked up to the gates . A male officer standing behind the gate walked up to us . "We are here to see Loretta . We are friends ." He nodded his head and opened the gate . When we finally reached the door , we knocked and waiting for quite a while before it slightly opened . Loretta appeared through the slight crack and smiled sheepishly .

"I-Is there something you need ?" She quietly asked us . I looked at her confused because she spoke very softly and seemed very timid .

"Loretta , how are you ? Is everything okay ?" Hunny asked and Mori moved slightly forward . Loretta smiled blushing and looking back inside the house constantly . She nodded her head .

"Everything is fine . Thank you for worrying . You can go home now ." She said still smiling . However , I felt something was off but I couldn't quite catch it . She was still looking back inside the house even if she wouldn't move her head . It was her eyes that kept looking to the side .

"Are you sure ?" I questioned . She nodded her head and smiled . Was I wrong ? "Okay , we will go now . Take care , Loretta . Remember , we are inseparable . Even when you were in America ." She bowed slightly and we left .

"Nothing seemed wrong …" Tamaki stated as he shrugged . I sighed and I looked up at Kyoya and I knew he knew something was up as well , but we both had to let it go .

Loretta's Point of View

I looked out the window watching them leave the yard and driving away in a single car . Once they disappeared , I turned around and stared at Erina and Haruka .

"You do have something to do with them !" Haruka shouted pointing a finger at me . She walked up to me and violently grabbed my wrist . She then slammed me to the floor . "You lied to me !" I looked to the side and grabbed my wrist that she hurt and then held onto my upper arm that Erina had thrown a comb at .

"Im sorry , Erina , Haruka ." I apologized standing up and bowing . Erina then grabbed my hair and started dragging me up the stairs and my eyes started watering up . "E-Erina …" She didn't say a word , but once we got to my room , she pushed me to the floor and stared down at me .

"You are punished , you vile little girl . You won't be going to school or out of this house for a while ." She stated coldly and slamming the door leaving me there . I silently grabbed my long black hair that she pulled while silent tears ran down my cheeks .

* * *

"Miss Loretta , I have brought you your dinner ." Gohachiro stated as he opened the door . I stared calmly at nothing in particular , but from my peripheral vision , he placed the tray of food on my nightstand and sat down on my bed . I didn't say a word or move . "You must eat , Miss Loretta . You didn't eat your food when you came home ."

"Gohachiro …" I muttered silently . He heard me and turned his attention towards me but I still didn't look at him . "Im sorry for wasting the food ." He sighed and sat me up which I let him do . He placed a spoon in front of me and I finally looked down at it . I opened my mouth and he fed me . Soon Lilia came into the room and sat down on the other side of me . Gohachiro fed me again .

"How are you feeling , Miss Loretta ?" she questioned has she started combing my hair . I made a face that it was hurting because when Haruka and Erina were grabbed my hair and pulling me , it created knots . Haruka paused and Gohachiro sighed and shook his head a bit towards her .

"Lilia , I won't be able to go to school for a while . Could you notify my teacher that I am sick and will be out of school for a while ?" I asked as she silently continued brushing my hair . Gohachiro silently fed me as well and Lilia stood up .

"Yes , Miss Loretta ." She stated as she looked at me sadly .

* * *

**That is for this chapter . I hope it was to your liking ; however , I am sorry if it was not . Review with positive or negative comments . Thank you . Byes . 3**


	3. Silent Tribulation

Chapter 3 – Silent Tribulation

"Miss Loretta . Wake up ." I heard Lilia's young soft voice . I fluttered my eyes open and looked up at the ceiling . Lilia moved the comforter out of the way and I sat up on my bed . "I already informed your school that you will miss a few days off from school ." I nodded and stood up . Since I won't be going to school , I don't have to get dressed . I sat on the chair and Lilia began brushing my silky hair .

"Lilia , what should I do today ?" I asked her as I looked at myself through the mirror . I looked at my cheek and the redness went down , but it was slightly still there .

"You can do whatever you like , Miss Loretta ." The young maid stated still brushing my hair and tying my hair up in a messy bun . She usually tied it in a messy bun when I do not leave the house . I looked to the side and when she finished I stood up .

"I'll be on my way for breakfast now ." I said as I smiled at her and she slightly waved and I left the room . As I closed the door , I saw Haruka and she seemed disgusted by my appearance . She then flicked her hair back and started walking downstairs . Once she was gone , I peeked through her room and saw the maid who usually takes care of her , Ariana , on the floor again sobbing silently . I ran up to her and helped her up .

"Miss Loretta , is there something you need ?" She asked as she wiped her eyes and started fixing Haruka's bed hoping I didn't notice her tears . "You should get to breakfast before they get mad ." I placed a hand on her shoulder and she looked at me slightly shocked . I started helping her with the bed .

"Ariana , please forgive Haruka …" I muttered fluffing the pillow . She stopped moving and looked down . Suddenly yelling downstairs made us flinch and I ran out the room and went done the stairs . I was breathing hard , but I tried calmly down as I went into the dining room .

"Loretta , what took you so long ?" Erina asked in a stern voice and giving me a tense look . I bowed slightly and Gohachiro help me take my seat . "After what happened yesterday , you will be grounded for the rest of the week . No school , and you may not leave the house ." My eyes widened a bit and I looked down . Another butler gave me my food and I started eating calmly . Soon after , Haruka and Erina left for work and school . I was still sitting down in the dining room thinking to myself .

"Haruhi … you said this school wouldn't be like my old one …" I mumbled thinking about what happened in my school . I went through hell in my old school . "Its almost the same …" Suddenly , Gohachiro appeared and walked up to me .

"Miss Loretta . Would you like to watch a movie ?" He offered as he held up a few dvd's . I looked at the movies and back at him and smiled .

Haruhi's Point of View

"Shes sick ?" I asked as we were all were preparing the Host Club with the theme , Hawaii : Tiki festival . Maybe that's why she was acting a bit different yesterday , but that can't be it .

"Yeah , one of her maid's called the school , and they informed the teachers who told the class ." Tamaki stated as he looked sad . However , he went back to preparing and Kyoya walked up to me .

"I've prepared her some notes for today ." he said handing them to me . I sighed and looked down . Kyoya moved his glasses up and frowned a bit . "What appears to be on your mind ?" I sat down on a chair while Kyoya followed .

"Well , I know Loretta and she barely gets sick . She takes really good care of her body ." I explained as everyone stopped working and looked at me . "I just find it a bit weird . The last time she was sick was when she was 6 and that's because Haruk-" I stopped talking because then it would create a commotion .

"Because what ?" Kaoru questioned as he walked up to me with Hikaru . I sighed and we were all down preparing so we were taking a small break before the free bell .

"Anyways , Loretta doesn't get sick that long . She should be back tomorrow . I hope ." I whispered that last part to myself and everyone was quietly thinking to themselves .

* * *

"Thank you for coming to this wonderful festival . I wish I could spend more time holding you and looking into your beautiful eyes ." I heard Tamaki state as he held onto a girl . I rolled my eyes and turned my attention to the girls in front of me . I smiled and poured coconut juice in their coconut cup .

"I hope you have a wonderful day , girls ." I said gently with a smile . The girls smiled and squealed a bit and walked off . I sighed and stood up as Mori and Hunny said goodbye to the last girls in the room . "This is too much ." I grunted and plopped down on the seat .

"Wonderful job , my daughter ." Tamaki shouted as he suddenly hugged me and twirled me around . I was holding a straight face as he hugged me . "If only Loretta was here to see us !"

"King ?" We heard a familiar voice . Tamaki let go of me and we all looked at the door to see Haruka , Loretta's step-sister . I stared at her calmly while Tamaki walked up to her and kissed her hand . He then guided her closer to us .

"What is that you need , my beautiful ?" He questioned with a smile . Haruka held her hands together with hearts in her eyes and started squealing . I rolled my eyes a bit and brought her some tea .

"Thank you , Haruhi ." She said with a smile and giving me a flirtatious smile . I gave her a fake smile and stood there with everyone else . "I was wondering if you could host at my birthday party this weekend ." She gave us a pleading look but we all knew that it would give us a better look at Loretta .

"We would love to host at your birthday party , my beautiful ." Tamaki said as he smiled and kissed Haruka's hand again . She squealed and hugged all of us . "Is there anything else you need ?"

"Nope , that is all . Thank you so much , Tamaki ." She said as she started for the door . However , I remembered everything that went on at home and wanted to test something .

"Oh , Haruka …" I called out to her . She turned around and smiled at me so nicely . I kind of squinted my eyes a bit like a glare but it was not noticeable . "How is Loretta ?" However , once I said Loretta's name , everyone noticed she gave off a murderous glare but then she smiled and pouted a bit .

"My cute little step-sister broke her leg and will be out for at least a week or less ." She said with a slight wink and then left the room . All of us were shocked by her response and couldn't believe what she stated . I then glared at the door and balled up a fist .

"I knew it ." I muttered to myself . Everyone looked at me while the room was silent . "Something definitely is going on with Loretta ." Tamaki then stood next to me and I looked at him .

"The teaches said she was sick . Who do we believe ?" Tamaki questioned me since I obviously knew Loretta more than anyone in the room . I turned around and everyone was surprised about how I looked . It was because I was extremely pissed .

"We don't believe either of it ." I muttered thinking about what Haruka just said : My cute little step-sister . "She never said anything like that before ."

"Never said what ?" Tamaki questioned making me look at him . I rolled my eyes and grabbed my back pack . I then started for the door with narrowed eyes .

"We are visiting Loretta tomorrow after school . You will find out the life of Loretta when she's home ." I stated with a voice of venom .

Loretta's Point of View

The movie finished that I had watched with the maid and butlers and we all stretched . We had watched about three or four movies because we had nothing better to do . I had already helped them clean the house and prepare meals . Soon I heard the door and I opened it to see Haruka .

"Welcome home , Haruka . How was school ?" I asked softly as I moved to the side so she can enter . However , when she entered , she pushed me violently on the ground and looked down at me with her hands on her hips . "Wh-whats wrong , Haruka ?"

"Youre whats wrong !" She yelled as she grabbed me by the hair and slapped me on the face with her other hand . She started pulling on my hair again and threw me to the floor . "How do you know the Host Club !"

"I-I don't really know them . That was my first time meeting them !" I shouted in defense while I was still on the floor . Gohachiro ran up to me and kneeled down to aid me . Haruka reached down and grabbed my hair again , but Gohachiro was trying to calm her down and have her let go .

"You stupid butler !" She shouted at him as she paused and looked at him . He had wide eyes and she glared . "Let her go , or I'll tell on Erina ." Her voice was so deep and devious , but Gohachiro let go anyway and backed up looking down . Haruka stared back at me and glared .

"Ha-Haruka … It hurts …" I muttered as I slowly let tears out . Haruka smirked a bit and gripped it even tighter . I winced lightly and she pulled me up so I held her hand . "St-stop , please ..."

"No , I won't . The Host Club use to talk about me , but now they question about you !" She yelled smiling evilly at me and tugging on my hair . I winced and tears still fell . "There's nothing good about you . You worthless piece of crap !" She slapped me on the same cheek and she threw me on the ground by my hair . I silently let tears fall down my eyes as I held onto my bruised cheek . I than ran up stairs and laid on my bed silently crying myself to sleep .

* * *

The next morning , I woke up before Lilia came to wake me up . I sat on my bed staring emotionless on the ground . Yesterday was terrible , and my head was hurting as well as my cheek . I stood up and went to my bathroom to take a long shower . Just standing in the shower with warm water running felt really nice . Once I got out , I saw Lilia fixing my bed .

"Good morning , Miss Loretta ." She said silently looking away from my gaze . I didn't say anything but I sat down on the chair letting the water drip down on my shirt . Lilia sighed and walked up to me and brushing my wet hair . "Dry your hair more , Miss Loretta ." I didn't say anything again , but I looked at myself in the mirror and saw my cheek in the color purplish .

"Im sorry , Lilia . Im a worthless little girl . You don't have to bother with me anymore …" I muttered looking down on the table . I felt Lilia stop brushing my hair and she turned me around on the chair . I looked up at her with a straight face but she seemed angry at what I said . I noticed Gohachiro enter the room , but Lilia didn't bother .

"Miss Loretta , please do not say that ! You are not a worthless girl . Im very sure your father taught you better !" She slightly yelled at me . I sighed and looked to the side . "Gohachiro , you may feed Miss Loretta after I fixed her hair . She never ate lunch nor dinner yesterday since she never came out the room ." She turned me around and started putting my hair into a messy bun again .

"Im not hungry , Lilia ." I stated calmly as I stood up and faced them both . However , my stomach growled and I looked at them finally letting out a shy smile . Instead of Gohachiro feeding me , I fed myself breakfast up stairs away from Erina and Haruka .

"Miss Loretta , Miss Erina and Miss Haruka has left already ." My mother's main maid , Kyorin , said entering my room . I looked up from my book that I was reading and nodded . "They both said that they will come home a few minutes late ." I nodded my head again and she left the room after bowing . I sighed and started walking out my room .

"Miss Loretta , what are you going to be doing today ?" Lilia questioned following me . I stopped walking and she went in front of me . "Would you like to watch a movie ? Perhaps eat ? Maybe play the piano ?" She listed more other things but I started to think of something .

"I know what im going to do ." I muttered looking at her . She looked at me confused but she followed me into a certain part of the house that my father made especially for me . I went into the dressing room and placed on some tights and walked back out . This brought back so many memories .

"Be careful ." Lilia begged . I nodded my head and started stretching a bit . After a while , I grabbed onto a horizontal pole and started swinging around it and letting go . I landed on a squishy area landing perfectly . I heard Lilia clap and I smiled slightly . It brought so much memories . After a while , I'd get on a small trampoline , and also the balance beam and many others . I wish I was back in America . "Miss Loretta . I've been in here for many hours ."

"Oh , I have ?" I questioned as I patted my face with a towel that was around my neck . She nodded her head so I took a quick shower and came out dressed in my other clothes . She followed me back to the main house and when I went to the living room , there was a door bell . I walked up to it and opened .

"Hi Loretta !" Mitsukuni shouted happily , however , he slightly frowned when he looked at my cheek . My eyes widened and I looked at Haruhi . She slightly shrugged and Tamaki walked up to her .

"We brought snacks ." He said with a smile . I looked down and Tamaki , Haruhi , and Takashi were all holding a plastic bag . I sighed and let them in and placed the bags on the floor next to the dining room wall .

"What are you guys doing here ?" I asked uneasily . Mitsukuni and Takashi were looking at the vases that were displayed near the door , while Hikaru and Kaoru looked around the big living room .

"We heard you were sick , so we thought about coming over ." Haruhi stated giving me a hug . I returned the hug until Tamaki bent down and examined my leg . I moved back a bit shocked from what he was doing , but he still looked at my leg .

"However , your sister , Haruka , said that you broke your leg ." Kyoya stated for Tamaki while he stood up and nodded his head rapidly . I laughed nervously and sweat dropped .

"Oh did she now ?" I questioned while blushing lightly to the side . Suddenly , Gohachiro and Lilia followed by Ariana and another butler entered the living room . "What is wrong , Lilia ?"

"Miss Loretta , your step-mother and step-sister have just arrived ." Lilia explained quickly . My eyes widened and I began panicking . Luckly , the other male butler already prepared me my medicine and drink . I drank it quickly and started calming down a bit .

"Everyone , please follow me to my room !" I demanded quickly . I started walking followed by everyone else until I heard a crashing noise . I turned around and saw Mitsukuni crying because he knocked one of my mothers vases . My eyes widened but I shut them tight . "Its okay , now come . Hurry ." Once we reached my room , I heard the front door open and my eyes widened .

"Whats going on ?" Hikaru asked towards me . I shook my head and pushed all of them a big .

"Quick , hide in my closet !" I shouted ignoring Hikaru's question . Once they were all in it , I heard yelling downstairs . I then closed the door , and through the little stripped openings of the door , I bent down . "Please , keep quiet . Don't make a single noise . I beg of you ." I couldn't see them cause it was dark but then I turned around in time before my door slammed open .

"You lousy worthless little girl !" My mother shouted at me while Haruka entered as well . I looked at her with my hands in front of me and gave a lousy smile .

"Wh-whats wrong , Erina ?" I stuttered nervously . She glared at me and held a piece of the broken vase .

"What do you think this is ! This was very expensive , you despicable girl !" She yelled throwing the piece at me . I barely moved but it scratch my face a bit and then gliding behind me . She then walked up to me and slapped me across the face resulting me falling to the floor .

"And this , mother ." Haruka stated as she moved something from behind her . My eyes widened as she took out the plastic bags that the Host Club brought in . "Punish her for this too ." Erina looked at her and then back at me .

"Yes , this too . Did you go out the house without my permission !" She shouted at me grabbed my wrist and tugging on it violently . I didn't reply back but she assumed I did , and grabbed my hair . Back in my old school , pulling on my hair was the most someone could do because it was long which was easy to grab and pull . She tugged on my hair really hard and I tried my very best not to cry . "You can never do anything right . Im increasing on how long you can't get out the house !"

"B-but , I have school . I can't afford to miss school days ." I stated closing my eyes tight trying to resist the pain . I opened one eye and Haruka walked up to me and grabbed my chin .

"That makes it all the better . You will fail and I can make your transfer out of school . That way the Host Club won't have to bother me about you any more and they can come back to me ." Haruka stated with a smirk . She then released my chin and Erina let go of my hair . She turned around and took a cup full of water and splashed it on my face .

"Clean up the vase and the floor . I have a model shoot to go to . Come Haruka ." She stated as she glared at me and walked out my room . Haruka snickered at me and sprinted out my room as well . After a while , I heard the main door shut , and Lilia , and Gohachiro ran into my room .

"Miss Loretta , are you okay ?" Lilia questioned as she came with a towel and started wiping my face . Gohachiro comforted me and soon my closet door opened revealing the Host Club with wide eyes and fear . Kyoya of course , looked more calm but it looked more like he couldn't believe something like that happened in front of him . Also , like always , Takashi had a calm look on his face . Haruhi came out the closet first and patted my shoulder . I snapped back in to reality and grabbed the bags .

"Sh-Shall we all eat the snacks now ?" I asked with a shy smile and blushing .

* * *

**Thats is for this chapter and was it slightly longer ? I hope it was to your liking ; however , I am sorry if it was not . Review with positive or negative comments . Thanks you . Byes . –love-**


	4. Truth About Her Past

**If anyone was wondering , this is an OC pairing , but I have not yet decided who she should be paired with . So far , I've got a Tamaki suggestion , and I thank you for that . –smile- **

**By the way , I do not own any known Ouran High School Host Club characters . –smile-**

**Enjoy . –love-**

Chapter 4 – Truth About Her Past

"Sh-shall we all eat the snacks now ?" I asked with a shy smile and blushing . Everyone kept their eyes on me while Lilia left the room to clean the vase and Gohachiro getting napkins for everyone . Everyone's look was so intense and I continued to look at them with a fake smile . Haruhi looked at me sadly . Kyoya and Takashi already had the calm look . Mitsukuni who was on Takashi's shoulder looked terrified . Hikaru and Kaoru both looked angry and had their hands balled up in a fist . Tamaki had wide eyes and was sitting down with his hands behind him to support him .

"Everyone , snap out of it ." Haruhi stated she grabbed the plastic bags and set them on my bed . I walked up to all of them and helped them stand up one by one ; however , Hikaru and Kaoru snapped their hands back and held me by my shoulder . I closed my eyes in pain because they gripped on it tightly .

"Loretta , what is the meaning of this !" they shouted as I looked up at them . I looked at them sadly to see anger in their eyes . I then looked to the side and blushed slightly . Mitsukuni then ran up to me and hugged my leg . I looked down at him sadly .

"Loretta , why did they treat you like that ? Aren't you guys family ?" He childishly asked not looking up at me . My eyes softened slightly and I looked up at my ceiling . However , I sighed and moved Hikaru's and Kaoru's hand and stepped back making Mitsukuni let go of me . "Why did they call you worthless ?" I looked at Takashi and he never said anything , but his eyes showed anger as well . Kyoya walked over to my bed and sat down pulling up his glasses .

"Haruhi ?" I questioned as I turned around to face her . She looked away from the bags and gave me a questionable look . "Why are you so calm about this ?" She looked to the side and sighed .

"I knew Haruka lied and I know that its barely hard for you to get sick ." Haruhi started as she started walking up to me . My eyes widened and everyone just listened in . "I brought them over here on purpose . Its about time you get over your trauma ." I looked at her with slight anger but confusion .

"Why would you do that , Haruhi ? I barely know these people ." I stated looking down and blushing slightly . Suddenly , a pair of hands turned me around and I looked up meet blue orbs . Tamaki seemed extremely mad for some reason but I couldn't quite catch it .

"Loretta , we all want an explanation and we are not leaving here until you tell us ." He demanded with seriousness in his voice and in his eyes . I looked at him a bit scared but he still didn't let me go . "You may not know us , but all of us care for you . We are family wither you like it or not ." My eyes widened as he said that started wiping his finger on my cheek to remove the small blood from the cut . His eyes softened a bit when I slightly winced because it sting . However , Gohachiro came into the room and slightly gasped .

"Mister ! Let go of Miss Loretta this instance or I will have to ask you to leave ." Gohachiro ordered as he walked me to me grabbing my arm and pulling me back . Tamaki stared at me with soft eyes and I stared back decided what to do . Gohachiro began putting ointment on my cheek and then a bandage . Suddenly , I heard Haruhi sigh so I turned my gaze to her instantly . She turned around after placing the snacks neatly on the ground and looked at me .

"The reason why Loretta moved back to Japan and lived with her family was because her father died in America ." She started with her eyes closed . My eyes widened and Gohachiro closed his eyes without saying a word . I assumed it was about time I let it all out . "And Erina and Haruka both thought it was Loretta's fault , so that's why they call her worthless and what not ."

"Haruhi , please stop ." I muttered looking down and blushing . She walked up to me and grabbed my hand . I looked at her wide eyes and she made me look at the others . "Everyone doesn't need to know ."

"We want to know , Loretta ." Tamaki stated with his arms out . I closed my eyes to avoid the looks . "You expect us to let it go after what we all just saw !" I opened one eye and Tamaki looked angry again . He walked up to me and touched my bruised cheek . "Look at you , my own daughter is badly injured . I can't let this go . I demand to know everything about what happened !" I looked at Haruhi and she nodded slightly .

"W-Well , I left Japan when I was 4 be-because my Italian mother died from a sickness ." I explained looked down . Tamaki stepped back and I fell to the floor . "In America , my dad met Erina and married her when I was 6 , but she was overly jealous of me because my father showed more love to me ."

"And that brings me to the last time she was sick was when she was 6 ." Haruhi informed . I looked up at her and looked confused . "Haruka hated her sister since they became step-sisters and Haruka gave Loretta old food . Loretta didn't know and eat it . She was sick for at least a week or so ." Tamaki looked at her and back at me . Mitsukuni ran up to me and hugged me around my waste . I didn't hug him back .

"Erina and Haruka moved to Japan when I was about 10 , because of modeling . She decided to stay there because the more famous photographers where there . So I stayed in America with my father who held a major business ." I continued to explain as I continued to look at Mitsukuni . "H-However , not too long ago , my father was shot from behind while he was at work ."

"What ! Who would do such a thing !" Hikaru and Kaoru interrupted separating the sentence with their own saying . I looked up at them and they seemed angry . I slightly blushed and looked to the side .

"A-Apparently , my father had done some wrong deed in America , and the person who shot him wanted to get revenge . At first my father survived the shot and was rushed to the hospital . He knew about the way Erina and Haruka treated me ." I paused when I heard noises . I looked up and saw Hikaru and Kaoru scratching their head in anger . They began rambling about why he didn't break up with her .

"If your dad knew , then why didn't he just break up with her ?" Tamaki questioned for them as he stuck a hand out towards me so I could stand up . I looked at his eyes but then looked to the side again blushing . He seemed slightly stunned and moved back .

"W-Well , he told me he was in love with her . I promised him that I wouldn't do anything to anger them , but im currently breaking that by being with you !" I shouted as I closed my eyes tight . Mitsukuni flinched and stopped hugging me . My eyes started getting watery . Haruhi then slapped my lightly and my eyes opened . She then forcefully pulled me up to my feet and brushed me off .

"Actually , anything she does angers Erina and Haruka . They treat her wrong because they think Loretta did something stupid in America and her dad had to protect her , which was obviously not true ." Haruhi stated calmly not looked at me or the Host Club . She just turned around to the snacks and started handing us some .

"Then why do you hate us so much , Loretta ?" Tamaki questioned slightly stepping forward . I gulped lightly and stepped back .

"I-im sorry , but that's classified information ." I muttered under my breath as my eyes were closed and my hands were in front of me .

"Im tired of you saying that . You continue to hide everything , but we all know something is going on . Why can't you see that we care about you !" Tamaki yelled at me . I widened my eyes with anger while it started getting watery .

"Because the last time I cared about someone , I was sent to the hospital twice !" I shouted at him . Tamaki's eyes widened same with Hikaru's and Kaoru's .

"Wh-what do you mean by that ?" Tamaki questioned uneasily as he let me go and stepped back . "Th-the hospital ?" I looked down and slightly nodded .

"Well , that was rather uncalled for ." I heard Kyoya mutter . I looked up at him as he stood up and walked up to me . He slightly moved my cheek and looked at my bruise and I blushed looking to the side . He then let go of me and stepped back and made a phone call . "So continue …" I opened my mouth and closed it right back .

"So , what do you mean by going to the hospital ?" Kaoru asked as she slightly walked half way to me . I turned my both the other way and sighed .

"I hate popular guys like you ." I said closing my eyes . I heard half of them gasp and question me about it . "In America , I transferred into a private school during the middle of the school year . I was a hyper , outgoing , friendly girl so I became friends with the three most popular guys in the school . However , many girls became jealous of me and they tortured me in so many ways ."

"Just like Haruka ." Haruhi interrupted looking at me . I looked at her from the side of my eyes and sighed . I nodded my head and closed them again .

"Many girls threatened me . They abused me . And made up rumors that the boys believed ." I said taking a seat on my chair . I stared at myself through the mirror and I looked to see that everyone was looking at me through the mirror as well . "It got even worst that , they brought in gang members to beat me up , because one of the popular boys started to like me . On my way home , someone took me into a car and threw me into an ally . The one who hired them was a popular girl who loved the three boys and she got everything she wanted . They started hitting me , a girl , and I passed out only to wake up in the hospital ."

"Are you serious …?" Hikaru questioned as he made me turn around on the seat . I avoided his look by turning around . "Tell me , youre lying ." I shook my head and he started getting angry .

"Before transferring here , I had a gymnastics competition and I had a boyfriend with someone who befriended me . I believed him and trusted him so we went out and he came to my competition ." I explained still looking down . "As I was about to finish up my turn , I saw my boyfriend with the same girl who hired the gang members . He kissed her when he caught me looking at him . I lost concentration and I broke my leg and was sent to the hospital . Then my dad was killed , and then I moved here ." No one said a word so I stood up and smiled . "But after getting hurt , and after breaking my leg , I still smile . I held a smile the whole time . The only thing that changed was my personality and then way I see popular people ."

"Im sorry that happened to you . I wish there was something we could have done ." Tamaki muttered looking down . I frowned and balled up my hand to a fist .

"That's why I told you that we should never talk again !" I shouted at them with my eyes closed . But then I relaxed a bit and looked at them with soft eyes and a blush . "You guys are really great people . I wish I could have friends like you again , but the more this keeps up , the more im breaking my promise ." I said softly . Everyone's eyes slightly softened and Haruhi walked up to me .

"Forget about that past . It was a past and should stay that way ." Haruhi told me . I looked up at her with sad eyes and she was smiling . She then made me look at everyone else . "They are not like those people in America . They are nicer people and will help each in any situation ." They looked at me with a smile hoping for me to believe Haruhi but I shook my head .

"Im sorry , but its still hard for me …" I muttered looking down . However , Tamaki walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder . I looked up at him and he was smiling .

"Take all the time you need , but we will always be here for you , Loretta ." He said giving a graceful smile . Everyone else slightly moved forward as well and smile too . So , I decided to smile back .

* * *

**Thats is for this chapter and im guessing it was slightly shorter . I hope it was to your liking ; however , I am sorry if it was not . Review with positive or negative comments . Thanks you . Byes . –love-**


	5. Plan 'Hide From Haruka '

**Oh , and in the last chapter , Haruhi said to just forget about the past . I just wanted to make it clear that she meant about how the people treated her and that its okay to be friends with popular people again .**

**I hope you enjoy this chapter . –smile-**

Chapter 5 – Plan 'Hide From Haruka !"

"Erina , please let me go to school Monday ." I begged softly as I followed her upstairs . Its already Thursday and I wanted to go back to school to make up work . "I promise not to do anything to disappoint you ." Erina stopped walking and turned to face me .

"I don't think I can trust you just yet . You've angered me since the day you came here ." She mumbled glaring at me . I looked down and she started walking again . As she opened the door to her room , she paused . "We'll see how it goes Saturday on Haruka's birthday . If all goes well , then I may consider to let you go back to school . Now , I'll be gone on a trip and I'll be back Saturday , so don't get Haruka mad or else ." At that , she slammed her door shut , and I slightly smiled at her decision . I began walking downstairs until Haruka went in my way . Her hands were placed on her hip and I slightly began trembling .

"Y-yes , Haruka ?" I questioned as she continued to glare at me . I was hoping that she had not heard the conversation between Erina and me or she would keep doing things to me . I began fiddling with my fingers .

"Im going to sleep over at my friends house today and I'll just go to school with her ." She stated giving me a bad look . I nodded my head once and she walked past me and bumped into my shoulder . I closed my eyes as I felt her boney shoulder hit my smooth one . My eyes widened and I shook my head .

"Okay , this is not good …" I mumbled thinking about what I just thought about her shoulder . I started smacking my head with the palm of my hand until a hand grabbed my wrist and made me stop . I looked up shocked and saw Gohachiro with a concerned look . "Oh , hello Gohachiro . Is everything okay ?"

"I was about to ask you the same thing ." He stated finally letting go of my wrist . I tilted my head and he sighed . He then pointed at my forehead and I looked up even though I wouldn't be able to see it , however I already knew it was because it was red . "Its red . Why were you hitting yourself ?" I smiled nervously and bowed .

"Oh , sorry about that . I was just thinking about something and was trying to get rid of it ." I stated with a sweat drop . At that , Gohachiro had wide eyes and held my shoulder . I looked at him surprised . "Go-Gohachiro ?"

"Miss Loretta . I hope youre not thinking about killing yourself !" He suddenly yelled with concerned eyes . My eyes widened and I was so confused on why he would think that . Suddenly , he lifted up my hands and saw cuts all over my fingers and pulled down my sleeve to show cuts on my arms . "What is the meaning of this ? I knew things were odd when you began to wear long sleeve shirts and pants !" I laughed nervously and covered up my arm with my sleeve again .

"Don't worry , about it Gohachiro ." I said with a smile . He made a mad expression and grabbed my arm again . I sighed while he brought me into my room . When we walked in , he let go of me and started searching around the rooms , until Lilia came in and asked him what he was doing .

"Lilia , do you know that Loretta has began to cut herself ? That's a sign that she wants to kill herself !" He yelled towards her . I slapped my forehead and showed Lilia the cuts on my right arm . At that , she started laughing and Gohachiro looked confused while I smiled sheepishly . "Lilia , whats the meaning of this ?" Lilia walked up to him and placed a hand on his shoulder .

"The cuts on her finger was because she tried cooking for her new 'friends' ." She first explained . I looked down with a blush when he looked at me . "She made them taste perfectly , but shes extremely clumsy when it comes to the knife . Shes always shaking and being nervous ." Gohachiro sighed and then lifted his head up , instantly .

"Then explain about the cuts on her wrist !" He yelled demanding to know . I sighed and looked to the side . I then moved my shirt down from my left shoulder and saw cuts there too , and then I moved my shirt up to show him cuts on the side of my stomach . Not only that , but I lifted up my pants and showed him cuts on my legs . Lilia then sighed .

"After she got in trouble for breaking the vase and leaving the house without permission , shes been receiving whips from Haruka . However , the Mistress does not know she does that to her ." Lilia whispered towards him . His eyes widened when Lilia told her but I smiled and walked up to him .

"But don't worry . Im a strong girl ." I said as I smiled at him proudly . He seemed angry about it and I knew he was thinking about why I haven't told Erina . My answer of course : I would never tell on someone if they did something bad to me , because I know I deserve it . "Anyways , has Erina and Haruka left already ?"

"They just did ." I heard Kyorin voice . I turned around and saw Kyorin at the door . She was leaning against it with her arms crossed . I then smiled at her and she smiled slightly back at me . She began walking towards us and looked at her nails . "Oh , and Miss Erina does know that Miss Haruka whips you . However , she despises you , so she doesn't do anything about it ."

"That's cruel …" Lilia muttered while she and I looked down . Kyorin then placed a hand on my shoulder and shrugged .

"But that's why shes deciding on letting you go back to school Monday . The whole 'We'll see on Haruka's birthday' is just a bluff , but she really is going to let you go back on Monday wither you mess it up or not ." She explained right off the bat . My eyes widened and Kyorin looked down to smile at me .

"She must be lying . There is no way she would be that nice to Miss Loretta ." Gohachiro stated looking down a bit angry . I just shrugged knowing that too but Kyorin placed her hands on her hips and gave him a look .

"Excuse me , but I have been with Miss Erina before she even married Miss Loretta's father ." She stated and they all seemed pretty shocked except me . Its true , because when Erina and father got married , she was there and she left with them as well . She then faced me and patted my head and smiled at me . "You must not have known this , but your father had made Miss Erina promise to be nicer to you , but just like you , she broke the promise ." My eyes widened and Lilia and Gohachiro gasped .

"Wh-what ? Really ?" I asked confused . She nodded her head and kneeled down and looked up at me with a smile .

"Yes . She tells me everthing , but the only reason why shes deciding on letting you go to school Monday was because she had a dream about him and remembered the promise ." She stated looking to the side nervously . I thought that was a bad reason to be nice to be , but I laughed and smiled .

* * *

"Miss Loretta , you have a few visitors ." I heard Lilia's voice when I was in the living room . I quickly walked up to the door and saw the Host Club . I blushed and looked to the side . Mitsukuni , however , jumped on me and gave me a hug .

"Lore ! I missed you so much , its been almost a week !" He yelled with slight tears in his eyes . I smiled sheepishly and patted his back lightly . "How is everything ?" I looked to the side with a blush . He tilted his head and I just shook my head .

"A-anyways , why are you guys here ?" I asked putting Mitsukuni back down . Haruhi placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled .

"It was hard for us to not act different around Haruka when she came to the host club , but she stated that she was going to sleep over at her friends and then told us about her birthday party Saturdy ." she explained . I then rose and eyebrow and tilted my head . She laughed lightly and pointed a thumb behind her . "They suggested we sneak you out of the house to have fun ." My eyes widened and Tamaki smiled as well .

"N-no , I shouldn't do that …" I muttered looking to the side . A hand was placed on my other shoulder and I turned around to see Kyorin . She was smiling at me and I blushed .

"Miss Erina is gone till Saturday , im sure you won't get caught ." she stated . I looked back at Haruhi and I slightly smiled . I than ran upstairs and started getting dressed and Lilia would help me as well . Once I was finished , I walked back to the entrance hall and saw them in the living room with tea . When they saw me , they smiled and I blushed looking down .

"I haven't seen you in normal clothes since you left !" Haruhi stated louder walking up to me with a smile . I smiled nicely and we all went out the house and into the limo . "We are going to town and plan everything from there ." I nodded my head and I looked out the window . I had forgotten how the town looked and the car stopped at the park . I walked over to a swing and sat down . I then felt being pushed and I saw Kaoru with a smile while Hikaru was sitting on the swing next to me .

"So what should we do for the rest of the day ?" I heard Haruhi asked walking up to Tamaki . Tamaki posed into a thinking position while Kyoya moved his glasses up . Mitsukuni then ran up to him and tugged on his sleeve .

"We should go for some sweets !" Mitsukuni offered . Tamaki smiled with a finger in the air stated that was a good idea . Then Kaoru stopped swinging me and walked a bit forward .

"Maybe we can look around the shops ." He suggested as well . However , he as too close so when I went forward my eyes widened .

"Ka-Kaoru , watch out !" I yelled . He turned around with his eyes widened and I spread my arms out and jumped off the swing slightly pushing the swing backwards and I fell on him . We both slightly winced in pain as I slowly started getting up . Now just realizing who I was on , I squeaked and jumped off him with a blush . "Im so sorry , Kaoru . I didn't mean it! !" Kaoru put a hand up telling me to stop and I grabbed his hand to help him up .

"Kaoru , are you okay ?" Hikaru asked as he ran up to him . Kaoru nodded his head and walked up to me . My eyes widened when he violently grabbed my arm up and moved the sleeve down . Everyone either gasped and widened her eyes . "Lo-Loretta ? Wh-whats that ?" I snatched my hand back and covered it up again .

"Its nothing . Don't worry about it ." I said with a smile and turning around to walk off . However , arms wrapped around my arms and picked me up . I turned around and saw Takashi with a straight face and he sat me down on a bench . Everyone was around me and I blushed . "I-I said it was okay , really ."

"Were you hurting yourself !" Tamaki asked angrily with his arms crossed . Haruhi sighed and sat down next to me . I looked at her and she seemed sad . "I thought everything was going to be okay , just like you said before ." I sighed annoyed .

"Its none of your business . Youre all so annoying !" I suddenly yelled with my eyes closed and narrowed . It was silent and my eyes widened when I realized what I said . My eyes started watering and I bent down with my hands over my face . "I-im sorry … I didn't mean what I said …"

"Th-then why did you say it ?" Hikaru asked uneasily . I slightly moved my hand out of my face but I continued to look down . "Its like youre attitude completely changed . Are you really a shy , nice girl ?" I shut my eyes tight again and stood up . I then showed them all the cuts .

"You want to know what happened ? Heres what happened ." I said looking at them seriously . "I cut my fingers because I was making a bento for you guys , but Erina found out and threw it away . The cuts on my arms and everywhere else was because Haruka began whipping me ever since the day you came to my house ." I then sat back down and crossed my arms looking to the side away from Haruhi .

"And we never noticed , huh ?" Kyoya questioned . I shook my head without looking at him and he sighed . "You are one troublesome girl ." I looked up at him and he was smirking while moving his glasses up . I shrugged with a slight smile . I then looked down .

"Please … please don't ask me about my attitude earlier … Its been happening ever since you asked me about my past ." I stated with a frown . Haruhi knew what was happened so she placed a hand on my shoulder . "Its just coming back , and im trying to stop myself from saying stuff like that . Just don't ask about it . I'll tell you next time …" Tamaki leaned forward and placed a hand on my shoulder . He wasn't smiling , but he seemed serious .

"Alright , we won't ask . But you better tell us sometime or later ." He stated . I nodded my head and I stood up bowing to apologize .

* * *

"Man , we basically walked around town looking through the shops ." Hikaru complained . I smiled sheepishly while eating a mocha flavored cake . I slightly looked at the bag on the table and placed it in my pocket . "You think she'll like it ?" I looked up and he was looking at me .

"I hope she will .." I stated looking to the side . Mitsukuni mumbled while eating his strawberry cake . I then smiled at him and leaned forward with a napkin and started whipping his mouth with it . "You like strawberry cake a lot , don't you ?" He smiled really big and rapidly nodded his head . I giggled a bit with a blush and continued eating my mocha cake .

"Tamaki , what do you plan on doing for Haruka's party ?" Kyoya question while he just drank green tea . I looked at Tamaki who was drinking oolong tea . "We have to make sure it doesn't trouble Loretta ." My eyes widened and I slightly blushed .

"Haruka just suggested we host like normally . However , she added a twist to it ." He slightly mumbled that last part . We all looked at him and he was looking out the mirror . "She said that after the party and everyone has left , to go down to the basement with buckets of water ." My eyes widened and I looked to the side . We never said anything after that , so we walked out the shop . I was at the back while Hikaru and Kaoru were in front of me and everyone else in the front .

"Loretta !" I heard a familiar voice . I turned around and through the crowds I saw Haruka . My eyes widened and she started stomping her way here . She was shoving through people but people would block her way . "Loretta ! What the heck !" I looked down and started walking towards her until a hand grabbed my wrist . I turned around and saw Hikaru and Kaoru grabbed my other wrist .

"Come on !" Tamaki yelled as they all started running . I was begin dragged with Hikaru and Kaoru and we hid in another alley full of crowds . "That was close ." We were all catching our breaths and I stood up looking at everyone .

"Why'd you do that ? Haruka is still going to get mad cause she saw me with you guys ." I explained looking down . I was turned around and saw Haruhi smiling at me .

"Unless we hide you from her so she thinks it was just her imagination ." she stated . I blushed and looked to the side . Suddenly , Takashi picked me up bridle style and started running . While he was running , I looked behind him and saw Haruka looking around the crowds , until she saw me and started pushing people around . I shut my eyes and grabbed onto Takashi's shirt . After a while , we were at the park and Takashi put me down . "Wow , she must be really angry ."

"Just as I thought , I should just go to her …" I mumbled looking down and started walking off . However , a hand grabbed my wrist for the million time and I turned around to see Kaoru . He was smiling at me and pulled me into a hug . My eyes widened and I blushed . "Wh-what ?"

"You think we want you to get in big trouble again ?" I heard him state . My eyes stated widened and I continued to blush . However , I was pushed into a bush while the others just stood there talking about random things .

"The Host Club ! I didn't think I'd see you here ." I heard Haruka's voice . No wonder they pushed me into the bushes . I peeked through the leaves and saw Haruka with the others . "Have you guys seen my sister Loretta ? I thought I saw her with you guys ." I shut my eyes tight and the others moved a bit .

"No , we were here the whole time thinking about your birthday ." I heard Tamaki stated . I then saw him grab Haruka and she stated blushing . I rolled my eyes . "So , you must have mistaken seeing your sister ." He let go of her and she turned around .

"Yeah , youre right . Perhaps I should visit her just in case she was out with someone else ." She muttered . My eyes widned but Tamaki put his arm out .

"Yes , you should . Be careful on your way there !" He yelled out as she started walking home . My eyes widened wondering why Tamaki said that . Once she was out of view , Takashi grabbed me from the bushes and they all started running again into the car . When we passed by Haruka , Kyoya patted my head down so she wouldn't see me . I sweat dropped when we got to my house and the limo drove off . They picked me up again and ran into the house , while Haruhi stopped to tell Lilia , Gohachiro , and Kyorin about what was going on . When we got to my room , they hid in the closet . "Get changed ." My eyes widened and I turned away from the closet and started changing . I then walked down stairs and walked into the living room . As soon as I turned the tv on , the door opened to reveal Haruka .

"Oh , hi , Haruka . I thought you were going to sleep over at your friends house ." I stated walking up to her . She glared at me and pushed me back on the couch . "Wh-whats wrong ?"

"What have you been doing today ?" She asked with her hands on her hips . I smiled sheepishly and pointed at the tv . "Just watching tv ?"

"No , I played some piano and spent most of the day in the gymnastics room ." I explained . She continued to glare at me , but without another word , she left the room and I sighed in relief . Lilia walked up to me with a smile and I looked up the stairs to see the Host Club smiling at me .

* * *

**Thats is for this chapter and I believe its a bit longer . I hope it was to your liking ; however , I am sorry if it was not . Review with positive or negative comments . Thanks you . Byes . –love-**


	6. Mysteriously Evil

**Sorry for the long update . I have been busy and being bothered lately … But , I hope you enjoy this story . Sometimes I feel like it goes off from what the anime/manga really should be , but it's a made up story , so why not , right ? (Almost like School Days , ne ?)**

**Oh , yeah . Before I made this story , I thought about making it into a Takashi story , but then my mind wavered and couldn't decide , so now I have a Tamaki suggestion . What do you think ?**

**Well , anyways , enjoy . –smile-**

Chapter 6 – Mysteriously Evil

I struggled to get free while Haruka held a small tube with liquid inside in front of me . I would move my head side to side , trying to avoid having the liquid put down my throat . I closed my eyes and moved my head down ; however , she brought my head back up by my chin , but I looked to the side .

"Ha-Haruka , st-stop it ." I begged for her . She looked at me with no face expression and still held the vial in front of me . I kept moving my head a bit , but she would just follow . "Last time you gave me that stuff , I-I started acting differently for a few days …" She loosened up and gave me a sly look , slowly moving the tube down to relax .

"Its suppose to make you act different . Its suppose to make you become aggressive and rebellious , but the one I gave you last time made small effects ," She held the tube up and started twirling it a bit . She then looked at me with a smirk "so this liquid is stronger and you won't be able to resist this time ." My eyes widened when she explained it to me . A few days after I realized I had the thoughts of being mean , I told Haruhi through text . She didn't believe me at first , until I sent her a threatening text to believe me . Ever since then , she would talk to me more just to see if it'll trigger and it only happens when im being bothered . She would repeatedly ask me questions and I would literally tell her 'Shut up' or 'Youre so annoying' . That small weak liquid lasted me about 3 days , so I wondered just how long this now small strong liquid will last .

"Wh-why are you doing this ?" I questioned as I continued to avoid having to swallow the liquid . _She_ was the one that seemed to get impatient since I kept my mouth shut tight . After a few seconds , she stopped moving and closed her eyes .

"Today is my birthday and youre going to be my finale." She stated with a smirk . I looked at her in confusion and asked what she meant by that . She giggled a bit and pulled my hair . It was harder than normal so I opened my mouth to scream softly in pain , but once I opened my mouth , she poured the liquid in my mouth . I started gagging on it , until I ended up swallowing most of it . I got on the floor and she just looked up at the now empty vial with a smirk . "Im going to show the host club how you 'really' act at home ." She then looked down at me with amusement while I looked at her in disbelief .

"A-are you serious , Haruka ? I-Im sure youre better than this ." I stuttered trying to knock some sense into her . She may be in love with the entire host club , but this im sure is going overboard . "Yo-Youre better than this …" She glared at me a bit before smiling again and crouching down to me . She then grabbed my chin and grinned at me .

"Be sure to follow every order or else you'll regret it ." She demanded before letting go of me roughly and standing up . As she headed for the door , she turned around and jumped up with a big happy grin on her face . "After all , I _am_ the birthday girl ." Her happy cheerful smile then turned into a devilish smirk as she walked backwards out the door . Once she was gone from my sight , I looked down at the floor and covered my eyes with my bangs . Slowly , I stood up and walked up to an old painting that Erina didn't use anymore and swung it to the wall , breaking it . I began to huff and puff while I looked at the door with balled up fists . Then suddenly , I grabbed my head and began crying in pain .

* * *

"Tch , do whatever you want ." I stated slapping Lilia's hand away from my shoulder . I turned around , leaving her stunned by my current attitude , and walked out my room . I saw Ariana by Haruka's door again and when she met eyes with me , I put on a disgusted face and ignored her . I began walking downstairs and happened to past by Haruka who was walking upstairs . While we were walking , I glared at her while she simply smirked back at me . "Happy Birthday , brat ." She stopped walking while I kept going .

"What did you say !" She yelled down at me . I rose the side of my lip and turned around . I then fake smiled and closed my eyes while my arms were up beside me in a shrugging way .

"Im not the one who gave someone aggressive liquid , Mrs. Birthday girl ." I stated with an evil smirk and stared at her . She continued to have narrowed eyes until she relaxed a bit and smiled . I continued to smile at her as well and she crossed her arms .

"Be aware , Loretta . Tonight will destroy the relationship between you and the Host Club with that rotten attitude ." She stated not making a single guilt in that sentence . I simply rose my eyebrow as an 'okay' and turned around and continued heading downstairs . However , once I turned around , that smile was wiped right off my face and all I could think about was if the Host Club will realize that im actually drugged .

"Gohachiro . Lunch . Now ." I simply ordered as I sat down and slouched in my seat . Erina stared at me down from the table and she seemed disturbed . I rose an eyebrow with a smirk and waited for my food to come . That is , until my head started to hurt and I literally fell off my chair .

I hated being like this and through the whole process , I tried resisting . Many thoughts roamed my head , while I was in that rebellious state or if I was crying in agonizing pain because of my brain , to go back to normal . I would simply think if the Host Club would forgive me , or what Haruka put in that liquid , or even get it from . I wondered what Lilia and Ariana and Gohachiro , or Erina thought about this since they didn't know . Maybe Erina knew , but I doubt it , because Haruka piss(fully) ordered me to keep quiet about it from everyone , and she really emphasized 'everyone' . Haruka was evil . And just like all the other thoughts in my head , I wondered where she had gotten it from or something along that question . One thing I know for sure , was that the liquid was strong as a steel katana .

My head slowly began to click and I calmed down a bit after a while . The worst thing about it was that I wasn't normal yet . "Ugh , god damn . That was the worst headache , in my entire life !" Practically yelling that the glass was vibrating and the people around me to see if I was all right had to cover their ears . "What are you waiting for ? Give me my medicine !"

"Y-yes , Mrs. Loretta ." Gohachiro obeyed while he ordered the lower status butlers to get the medicine . Eventually they gave me it , and I drunk it in peace . "Are you feeling better ?" I simply put my hand up and looked down at my plate of food . I slowly started eating and felt bored all of a sudden .

"Loretta . Is something wrong ?" Erina questioned looking up at me with concerned eyes . For a moment there , I just stared at her like I couldn't believe she had asked that question and the look her eyes gave off , but I instantly went back . I closed my eyes and grunted and began devouring my food so I wouldn't have to respond . "Loretta ?" I paused for a moment and looked up at her even though food was in my mouth . This time the look in her eyes gave off confusion and it even showed when her head was tilted to the side .

"Nothing ." I simply mumbled looking to the side and slowly stuffing the food in my mouth . Erina was scary at times and I guess my nerves kicked in that for a brief second , I was back to normal . Suddenly , Haruka sat down on the side of the table and smirked at me . Just looking at her made me want to gag which I literally did on my food . "You disgust me ." She gave me a vile smirk so I looking away from Haruka and I just wiped my mouth with the napkin and stood up to leave the table .

"Where are you going , trash ?" I heard Haruka's high pitched annoying girlish voice . I just now realized , since im in this current state , that her voice was extremely annoying . There was definitely no doubt that it had to be the most foul fake voice ever heard .

"Living room ." I simply replied without looking back . However , I heard a girlish laugh and then … I didn't expect her to reply back in a whisper that I was able to hear .

"Basement ."

She was obviously playing me as a toy . I was just a little toy and she'd mess around with me all the time and I would follow every order she gave me or she'd do the cruelest thing . I only wondered how she became like that . There are many things in this world you are unsure of .

I was 5 and my father had met Erina and Haruka , who was a year older than me . It started off well , at least in my point of view it was . However , I realized that Haruka wasn't as nice as she seemed to be . I was in the backyard playing jump rope when I saw Haruka enter the back . She was smiling at me and I smiled back while jumping . I then saw her holding a rolling pin in her arms and she tossed it towards me . I didn't know what to do , so it hit me in the head which made me step on the jump rope and I fell backwards hitting my head on the concrete . I was bleeding from the head and my father treated me himself .

After they got married , I was 6 and Haruka was 7 . She wanted to make me a small peanut butter and jelly sandwich . I accepted thinking she changed since we became step sisters . However , after I took a few bites of the sandwich and swallowed , I began feeling sick in the stomach and dizzy in the head . I found to realize that the food she gave me were all old . Old peanut butter , old jelly , and even expired milk . I was bewildered and told my dad that I wasn't feel good and eventually it got bad that I had to get checked . It wasn't that big though since it wasn't poison or anything , but just thinking about peanut butter and jelly makes me sick to the stomach already . But that was the very first time I ever got sick .

Then , when Erina and Haruka were going to leave for Japan , Haruka locked me in the closet . Eventually , my dad's only 'guard' found me and let me out . Then Haruka and I communicated through the phone and she bragged all the time , but I had Haruhi that was always with me . I mean , I didn't really understand everything she was doing since I was young , but I know everything now . She must have been extremely smart when she was young , or perhaps she was just really evil . But my life with Haruka was just hell . It was … unbelievable .

* * *

"Put this dress on ." She ordered holding up the item . I put on a disgusted face and moved forward looking at it closely . It was a small Chinese outfit . It had a split on the side of the bottom of the dress that went up to my hip , so my bust could be shown . Also , there was a diamond shape in the middle top of the dress . Then another diamond shape to show my belly button . It looked like an outfit where you work at a club and sell yourself for a night .

"Why ? That's so disgusting ." I stated standing back up straight and looking to the side . I heard her sigh and suddenly she slapped my cheek with a book . I held on to it , while I glared at her . She rose an eyebrow and shook the maid outfit . "Im not putting that on ."

"Yes , you will . I am the birthday girl , and you will listen to me or else ." She threatened . I rolled my eyes and took it violently . After putting the dress on , Haruka began clapping while smirking at me . "Now back up against the wall will you ?" I rose the side of my lip again and did as she asked , but once I did , she grabbed my arm and placed chains around my wrist . I looked at what was around my wrist in shock and then looked at my other wrist while she did the same .

"Ha-Haruka !" I shouted as my nerves kicked in to go back to normal . After locking up my arms she backed up with a smile . My eyes began to water . "Le-Let me go , Haruka !" She shook her head towards me and started up the stairs . I stared at her walking up and when she was at the door she turned around with a smirk .

"See you later , tonight , my cute little sister ." That fake voice she stated when she called me cute shocked me . I knew this wasn't going to end up well , but I smirked and laughed since I had to accept my current attitude and the situation I was in .

Haruhi's Point of View

After the whole host club helped cleaned up the party , I walked up to Haruka who was smiling at us the whole time . "Wheres Loretta ? I didn't see her the whole time ." She smiled at me while her eyes were closed . It was silent for a bit until she jumped up and clapped .

"Okay , everyone . I have one more entertainment for you guys ." She stated . I titled my head confused and turned around to see who else was here , but it was just the host club . When I faced Haruka again she seemed to be giving off a bad aura . "One question ; What do you think of my adorable little step-sister ?" I rose an eyebrow in confusion and Tamaki walked up to me to place a hand on my shoulder .

"Loretta , you ask ? Shes a very sweet girl but also very shy ." Tamaki responded while he had a hand on his chest and dancing around again . Haruka giggled childishly , like when you put your hand on your mouth and look to the side . Then Kyoya walked up next to me while he moved his glasses up a bit .

"Knowing she's in our class , she has the tendency to keep things to herself but she appears to have a very bright future ahead of her . A smart girl ." Kyoya explained . He then nodded his head like he was satisfied with his answer and I sighed wondering why he even spoke . Haruka giggled again but instead she held her stomach and I seemed disturbed about what was going on .

"You guys are funny . Youre entirely mistaken about how she acts ." Haruka begain . Tamaki stopped dancing around the house and we all looked at her confused . "You see , she does have the tendency to keep things to herself . And I knew she was associated with you guys , but shes lying to you ." My confused look changed into a killing intent . I glared at her knowing she was up to no good with what she just stated . Im finding it hard to believe if the Host Club will believe what she was saying , but I have known Loretta my entire life .

"What do you mean ?" Mitsukuni questioned uneasily as he walked forward holding his bunny . Haruka crouched down and placed a hand on his head while she smiled . When she stood back up , she placed a hand on her hip and smirked at us .

"I'll show you ."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter . Again , I apologized for the long update and sorry if this chapter was absolutely no good . Review with negative or positive comments ? Byes ! –love-**


	7. Disastrous Presentation

**Forgive me for the (kinda) long update on this chapter . Um , I tried my best on this , so sorry if it wasn't that good , since you know … I don't know you tell me , haha . Please enjoy . –love-**

Chapter 7 – Disastrous Presentation 

I looked down the whole time I was stuck in the basement . My feet were right where the floor and the wall meet , and I was leaning forward . I didn't know what to do since my arms were locked and trying to pull would just hurt my wrist . I knew using my gymnastic moves weren't going to do anything , so I just looked down . I looked at the marble blue floor calmly while the same thoughts flowed through my head . To be honest , I was a bit terrified . For now , I was back to normal , and I wanted to cry but for some reason , I couldn't . Not only that , but it was freezing down there and I was wearing something so revealing . My body was already numb since it was cold and I had been down here for about 6 hours .

"This will definitely get me sick , goddammit !" I shouted as I scrunched up my eyebrows and gritted my teeth . Instead of standing still , I pulled my arms trying to break off the chains . It was quite impossible and I wanted to accept that this happened to me , but what happens if Haruka planned to trick the Host Club using me . I really wanted to do something to that girl . The girl who calls me nasty names when shes the one that's nasty .

"Just down here , my beloved Host Club ." I heard that high pitched voice of my dearly evil sister . I moved my head up and saw her walking down the stairs and then she looked back up the stairs with a smile . My eyes widened when I saw the Host Club walking down . After wards , they all turned and started walking towards me , that is until the Host Club stopped walking to be in shock what was right in front of them . I also happened to notice that some of them were holding a bucket of water . However , just this once , I'll satisfy and betray my sisters needs . "I was finally able to keep how my sister acted . This is how she really is but just in a more rebellious state . Basically , this is what she really thinks but instead of always being shy towards you guys , this is how she really acts ." I snickered a little and squinted my eyes in a playful way .

"Oh , so it was a plan . You did bring the Host Club , huh ?" I questioned lifting up my chin high and pride and tilting my head to the side . I smiled a bit and laughed . "You really are evil , aren't you …" I paused a bit when I saw Haruhi's expression . I knew instantly that she was angry at me for playing it off so easily , and because of what Haruka had done to me .

"Oh , hush it , Loretta . Just admit that you really act like this . Tell them , you aren't shy and sweet . That youre just a girl who earns money by selling yourself ." Haruka stated closing her eyes , smiling and holding her arms up beside her like a shrug . I giggled softly with my eyes closed and then I busted laughing out loud . When I was finished laughing , I looked at everyone and saw everyones expression . Everyone was either stunned at how I was acting or just paying attention to everything .

"Okay , what if I was that type of person . Lets say im like that . What would you guys do , my dear Host Club ?" I asked turning my gaze to everyone in the room with a sly look . They hadn't responded , and Haruhi was clenching her first . Instead of smiling , I looked at them calmly with an eyebrow raised . I blew to the side while looking to the side knowing that the crowd was boring .

"I wouldn't believe it ." I heard a low monotone voice . I rose an eyebrow and looked up and noticed everyone looking at the tall male , Takashi . I smiled and then turned into a smirk . I began to swing my body from side to side thinking what to do . He really interests me after all .

"But you are now witnessing it , Mori . How can you say you don't believe it ?" Haruka asked as she seemed stunned about Takashi's choice of words . I smirked again and looked at the opposite side so they wouldn't look at me . "Loretta , I order you to do something , this instance !" I turned my head towards her , and her expression changed to a worried look . I shrugged .

"Alright , I will do something . I satisfied you enough , don't you think ? Now I'll dissatisfy you ." I stated raising my head again giving her a unnoticeable sadden look . Haruka looked at me a bit confused and I turned my gaze towards Takashi . "Takashi , come over here , won't you ?" Without hesitation , Takashi walked up close to me and I looked up at him while I was still leaning forward from my same position . His expression didn't change at all and I smiled at him a bit sweetly from my regular smirk(y) smiles . "Takashi , I always found you extremely quiet and loyal . You should find someone who you can love and still love Mitsukuni . Im pretty sure you can find someone who will let you do that ."

"Loretta ! What are you doing ? I ordered you to do something , not say anything !" Haruka shouted . I looked at her and smiled .

"Alright , but don't tell me you regretted it ." I muttered towards her . Haruka gave me a confused look and I looked at Takashi who continued to look at me . Quickly , I climbed backwards up the wall , using the chains to support me so I wouldn't fall and I leaned forward . That instant , I kissed Takashi on the lips and stayed there for about 5 seconds before parting and having my eyes widened . As soon as I had kissed him , I went back to normal because I was extremely stunned about what I had done . Haruka gasped , but I didn't look away from Takashi who had wide eyes . Then suddenly everything turned black .

Haruhi's Point Of View

I was extremely stunned about the scene that just happened in front of everyone . Loretta had kissed Takashi on the lips . I already knew she was shocked , because she would have never done something like this before . However , she instantly dropped to the floor and had blacked out . Takashi snapped out of it and held her so her arms wouldn't hurt .

"Shes really cold ." He muttered as he didn't look away from her . Haruka was still shocked and instantly , the basement door slammed open . Out came , Erina , Haruka's mother and Loretta's stepmother .

"That's enough , Haruka ." I stated . I looked Mitsukuni and he knew what to do . He instantly ran up to Loretta and easily cut off the bars around her wrist . I was able to see a red mark on her wrist and I gritted my teeth but I calmed down a bit and looked at Haruka .

"Why do you do this to her ? She has done nothing to you , and you continue to do this to her ." I stated calmly even though I was extremely mad at her . Haruka turned her gaze to me and she was shocked about what I said . She clenched her fist and closed her eyes .

"But didn't you see how she acted ! I only do this , because she is so rotten !" She shouted while pointing towards her . I looked at Loretta's unconscious body that Takashi and Mitsukuni were holding . I glared a bit and then looked back at Haruka relaxing my gaze .

"You are wrong . The truth is , I have known Loretta since we were young . We are childhood friends . Everything you have done to her , she has told me ." I stated without hesitation . Haruka's eyes widened and she backed up with a scared expression . Everyone else stayed quiet , especially Erina . I watched as Haruka looked at Loretta and then back at me . "Why do you do this to her ? You have everything and you still continue to take things from her ." She closed her eyes and she started tearing up .

"You are wrong !" She shouted with her eyes closed and had balled her hands in front of her chest . I gave off a confused expression but I still was on guard . Haruka opened her eyes and looked at the ground . "Loretta had everything . All I wanted was attention from everyone and Loretta's father , but all they paid attention to was Loretta . Loretta was a spoiled brat who only though about herself . She got everything !" I stayed quiet waiting to see if Haruka would finish talking . "Before I left for Japan , Loretta and I went to the same elementary . She had so many friends while I only had a bit . She would come over to me acting as if she was bragging that she had more friends than I did . She would show off the things she had . She was spoiled ! She was self-centered ! She was –"

"-thinking about you ." I interrupted her . Haruka looked up at me confused . "You are completely wrong . Loretta wanted you to like her . I am her childhood friend and I know everything about her . She would say that she'd convince her father to pay attention more to the family than herself when it was him and her alone . When she got things , she never played with it , because she felt guilty that you didn't have them – she planned on giving them to you , but all you did was scream at her thinking she was pitying you . She only showed you her friends so that they could be friends with you . She only showed her friends her stuff because she was telling them she was thinking about giving them to you . She is not spoiled . She's always thinking about others . She continues to be nice to you and Erina because she wants you to accept her and to be a happy family like your father wanted , but all you do is look down on her and treat her like shes nothing . Think about everything you have done ." I explained all without hesitation . As soon as I finished what I was saying , I took something out of my pocket and threw it towards Haruka . She caught it and looked at it confused . "Loretta took forever just to get that for you ." I watched as she unraveled the plastic and opened the case . Her eyes widened as she pulled up a platinum heart shaped locket necklace with small diamonds around the edges .

"I-it's the locket that I would die to have …" She muttered as her eyes continued to widened . She opened it quickly and her expression turned to shock as she used one of her hands to cover her mouth . Her eyes were tearing up and I looked at her calmly . Loretta had already shown me what was inside . On the left was a picture of the whole family . Loretta's father and mother standing next to each other at the back , while Haruka and Loretta were standing next to each other with a smile . Haruka was holding onto Loretta's dads hand and Erina's hands , while Loretta smiled happily without holding anyones hands .On the left was a writing in small letters that said : Happy Birthday , Haruka . I hope you have all your wishes come true . I love you .

I looked at Erina who sighed with closed eyes and then opened them . "Sir , could you please put Loretta up in her room . One of the maids or butlers will show you the way if you ask ." Erina stated calmly with her arms crossed . Takashi nodded his head and he stood up carrying Loretta in her arms . We all decided to follow him while Haruka and Erina were left down in the basement . When i actually think about it , its a good thing we never used those buckets of water ...

* * *

Loretta's Point Of View

I panted heavily as I opened my eyes that felt like a ton . I didn't know what was going on as I saw I was in my room and when I sat up , a piece of cloth fell on my lap . I slowly looked out the window and saw it was bright out , and then I looked to the other side to see the whole host club sleeping . Suddenly , my eyes widened and I covered my mouth when I remembered I had kissed Takashi on the lips . However , Haruhi , who was sitting beside my bed with Tamaki , opened her eyes which widened when she saw me awake .

"Lay back down , Loretta . You have a fever ." She explained as she moved a bit forward and took the cloth . I nodded my head once and laid back down while Haruhi placed the cloth back on my forehead . I looked to the side and saw Haruhi smiling . "How are you though ?" I smiled a bit weakly and looked up at the ceiling .

"I don't know really …" I explained with a smile still . I was still having trouble and I was never this sick , since its basically my second time getting sick . "Im guessing yesterday was Haruka's birthday and I remember everything …" I looked at Haruhi and then at Takashi who was sitting down by the wall with Mitsukuni on his lap . I blushed slightly and closed my eyes tightly , still not believing that I had done that to him . I then felt a tap on my shoulder so I looked at Haruhi who was smiling at me .

"Its okay . We were all just worried for you , nothing won't change . Even if thats how you felt about him , he would be happy about what you said . He stated that he never thought about it like that … that he could find someone who would let him love that person and still be completely loyal to Hunni ." She stated . I smiled again and nodded my head . I looked at everyone else who were all still sleeping . Tamaki was drooling and slouching on his seat , so I giggled a bit . Kyoya who was sitting down on my twirl chair and his head was down on the table with his glasses off , sleeping . Hikaru and Kaoru were both laying on the floor while holding each other and I giggled a bit at that too . "You seem happy , right ?" I looked at Haruhi who was smiling at my happy form .

"Yes , I am . You were my only friend , so its great to know that I have many more great friends . I think I will be able to forget about my past . Theres no way I can pass a chance to be friends with these people ." I explained quietly hoping not to wake anyone up . I looked down thinking and then I started crying . Haruhi was a bit shocked at this and I tried staying quiet with my crying , but I couldn't so everyone slowly started walking up without me knowing because I had brought my arms up to my face while I continued crying . "I-im just so happy , Haruhi . I was afraid … a-afraid that everyone would believe Haruka and think differently of me . But right in front of me are people that actually care about me . N-not just some people who use me like back in my old school . I thought everyone was the same , but I was wrong . I can't believe I tried a-acting like I didn't care about them when I first met them , but im so happy everyone still tried being my fr-friend . Im just so happy , I can't completely explain it correctly .."

"You don't have to explain it because we already know ." I heard a tender voice . My eyes widened and when I removed my arms away from my face , I saw the Host Club all awake and looking at me . Tamaki grabbed my hot feeling hands and barely kissed down on it , but I noticed he was tearing up a bit . I only assumed that he was touched with my paragraph . "We are extremely happy that a girl like you feels that way ." At that , I continued crying . Everyone walked up to me as Mitsukuni jumped on my bed and hugged my from the side while I was covered . Takashi and Kyoya were smiling at me while standing up , and Hikaru and Kaoru were leaning forward and teasing me a bit . But as everything went on , I was extremely happy . I only wondered how everything was going to be , since I wasn't going to hide the fact that I was friends with the Host Club .

* * *

**That's it for this chapter . Again , I apologized for the (kinda) long update and sorry if this chapter was absolutely no good . I tried my very best on this one , so I hope this chapter helped to make it happy and appealing . Review with negative or positive comments ? Byes ! –love-**


	8. Planning

**I had a little trouble with this chapter because I had to have a planning before the real action began . So this chapter will seem a little boring or unnecessary , but its just to get the things and ideas in . This will also be a bit short . Enjoy as much as you can .**

Chapter 8 – Planning 

Lilia moved the comforter out of my bed and I weakly sat up on the bed . She placed my arm around her shoulder and she helped me over to my seat so she could fix me up . "Are you happy , Miss Loretta ? You will finally be able to go to school ." She started . I smiled weakly a bit and she held up the school's yellow big uniform that Kyoya had brought over for me .

"It just sucks that I still missed three days of school because of my fever . Not only that , but its already winter . Christmas is just a few days now ." I stated back as I stood up and placed the uniform on . Lilia giggled a bit at how it looked because it was big and not something I was use to wearing . "Im just glad to finally get out of my room . I've been in my room all day just so I wouldn't get the others sick ." She smiled at me when I finished putting the dress on and I smiled back at her .

"Well , either way , you're still a little sick . So try not to spread it and be careful . If you think you can't handle it , then you can always call home ." She said with a smile and her eyes closed . I simply nodded my head and I left my room . Ariana was by Haruka's door again and I was pretty surprised that she wasn't crying this time . When she say me , she just smiled , so I smiled gently back .

"Are you feeling any better , Miss Loretta ?" She asked as she slowly walked up to me . I smiled a bit and she noticed my cheeks were red , so she sighed and held my hand . "Be careful , okay ?" I nodded my head and started my way downstairs . When I went into the dining room for breakfast , Haruka and Erina were there eating already . I silently sat down on my seat while one of the butlers went to get me my food .

"Are you still sick ?" Erina questioned without looking at me . I stared up at her and she was holding a napkin to clean her mouth . I looked down a bit and laughed nervously .

"Yes , a little ." I muttered looking off to the side . "But I'll be fine going to school ."

"Just don't get my sick , or else ." I heard Haruka state . I looked at her a bit worriedly until I looked down at her neck and my eyes widened . I was extremely surprised to see that she was wearing the necklace I got for her birthday . So I looked up at her and smiled even though she was looking down at her food and eating .

* * *

"Lore ! Lore !" Mitsukuni's cute young voice was heard across the hall . I turned around and saw him running towards me and Takashi silently walking behind him . When Mitsukuni finally got to me , he tackled me and started hugging me . My eyes widened and I pulled him off me and gave him back to Takashi . "Lore ? Whats wrong ?" I looked down and held my chest .

"Im sorry , Mitsukuni . I came back to school , but im still a little sick …" I mumbled looking off to the side . It was silent a little , until I heard a low calm voice .

"Get better ." Was all that was heard . I looked up and saw Mitsukuni even looking at Takashi with a smile . Takashi was just looking at me with a calm look and I slightly blushed . I was glad that it was unnoticeable since my cheeks were still red . Soon , my eyes widened when arms wrapped around me and started twirling around . At one side , I saw Haruhi and the Kyoya looking at me with shock . Then when I was going around , Mitsukuni was smiling with his cute adorable face . When it went back to Haruhi , she was giving off an annoyed look .

"Tamaki , stop harassing her ." I heard her mumble . My eyes widened when she said Tamaki so I looked over my shoulder and saw Tamaki quietly weeping . He placed me down and went by the wall and saw down silently crying . "I thought you were still sick ." I looked at her and bowed .

"I am … but I really can't stand missing school . Grades are important right now …" I mumbled a lie . Haruhi , however , placed a hand on my shoulder and leaned forward with a smile .

"Its okay , I know you just wanted to go to school because you wanted to be with us ." She stated . I blushed a bit and she then backed up a bit . "So , has Haruka done anything bad to you lately ?" I looked up at her and she was grinning at me . I smiled a bit and looked out the window .

"Nope . Matter of fact , I saw her wearing the necklace I bought her !" I shouted a bit happily and my hands up in front of me . I was honestly happy , when I saw her wearing it . I just hope that something like that changes her ways with me . I just want her to understand how much I care about her . "I just wonder what I should get her for Christmas , since her birthday and Christmas are not long apart ."

"Oh yeah ! About that !" Mitsukuni shouted . I turned around to look at him and he was on Takashi's shoulder . "The Host Club was planning on spending Christmas at another location . My parents has another house and its perfect !" My eyes widened up a bit and I turned around .

"Yes , we would love it for you to come ." Kyoya stated with a sly smile and pulling up his glasses . I looked down a bit thinking . "It is okay if you cannot come , but it would be a shame because it is our Christmas present to you ." I was shocked about it , so I shook my head .

"Oh no , no , no . A Christmas present ? Isn't that a bit too much ?" I questioned in a panic . I closed my eyes tight a bit and I felt a hand on my shoulder . I looked up at Haruhi and she was giving me a look . "I-if its okay with you …" I looked off to the side with a blush .

"Of course its okay with us !" Tamaki shouted as he bumped Haruhi out of the way and held my head . I stepped back a bit and looked at him holding my hand . "Like we said , its our Christmas present to you ." I smiled a bit at that and took my hand back . I then bowed .

"Well then . I'd love to go ." I said looking back at everyone with a smile . Suddenly , Hikaru and Kaoru came behind me and hugged my arms . "U-uh .. Hi , there …" They smirked at me while I sweat dropped . "Im still sick .. mind letting me go ?" I shut my eyes tight because I didn't want to offend them in anyway .

"Nah . We missed you , so we will hold on to you even if you say not to ." They both stated in unison . I was a bit shocked at it , because I was afraid I might make them sick . The suddenly , it got dark and I looked up to find everyone hugging me , except for Kyoya who was just close to the group . I sweat dropped and smiled a bit .

"One more thing !" Tamaki shouted as everyone let go of me . I looked up at him and he started walking up to me . "We , The Host Club , would like to celebrate the welcome of a new friend . We all think you deserve it ." He started . My eyes widened wondering what they were think of . Mitsukuni jumped onto my back and he was smiling at me with invisible flowers floating around .

"We want to hold a party with the whole school . Youre our guest of honor !" He shouted . I squeaked a bit at that and flinched . He started hugging me around the neck and I sweat dropped again .

"We just want to know , what kind of theme you would like . Its your choice ." Kyoya stated as well . I looked up at him and then at Haruhi who nodded her head . I nervously looked to the side and thought a bit . I began fiddling with my fingers .

"Well then , i-if its not too much trouble , why not a Ma-Masquerade party ?" I stated looking at the ground . They were a bit silent but I glanced up and saw that they seemed a bit amused . "W-we can have it around the end of the year . Before Mitsukuni and Takashi have to leave ." I looked to the side with a blush and looked up at Takashi and back down .

"You know what ? I like that idea . We haven't had a Masquerade theme yet ." Haruhi stated . I looked up at her with a smile and looked at every . Hikaru and Kaoru were talking about with each other , Mitsukuni was talking to Takashi about it , and Kyoya looked through his clip board .

"I like that idea too ! Its decided then ." Tamaki stated as he walked off to the side with his hand in the air . He then turned around and pointed at Kyoya . "Kyoya , keep in mind that we will have one ." He nodded his head and then Tamaki walked up to me . "You have a very bright idea ." I smiled and looked to the side again .

"Thank you , King …" I muttered . He flinched and when I looked at him , his eyes were wide . Suddenly , he carried me and twirled me around . "Ta-Tamaki !" I looked at Haruhi when I had the chance too .

"He likes being called "King" ." Haruhi stated with a sigh . I sweat dropped with a blush . "Tamaki , stop harassing her , or she'll not call you King again ." Suddenly , I was put to the ground , and he began sulking . "I hate when he does that to me too ." I looked up at Haruhi and she shrugged and when I looked at Tamaki he began growing mushrooms . My eyes widened .

"Ta-tamaki !" I shouted a bit worried about him . Mushrooms growing , doesn't appear normal for a person . Soon , a hand was placed on my shoulder and I turned around to see Kyoya .

"We will be leaving on Christmas morning , and we'll spend the rest of winter vacation there ." He explained . I nodded my head and then I saw him smirk . "And I suggest you don't call him King . He might harass you again . He isn't King ." My eyes widened and Kyoya just smiled at me ."

"Ky-Kyoya , what are you saying ?" I questioned not believe he said that . I heard him snicker a little and then he pointed at Tamaki .

"Im just having fun teasing him ." He stated . I looked at Tamaki and he was laying on the floor with his soul coming out his mouth . I squeaked loudly and shook Tamaki violently to get him to wake up . However , he wouldn't snap out of it and I sighed a bit worriedly . I stood up and turned around and I laid my eyes upon Takashi who was smiling at me . Instantly , I looked to the side and blushed .

**

* * *

That's it for this chapter . Again , I apologize if this was boring and short . I tried my best , so I hope this chapter was good . Review with negative or positive comments ? Byes ! –love-**


	9. Innocently Injured

Chapter 9 – Innocently Injured 

I woke up to a cold morning but a smile was placed on my face . Instantly , I jumped off my bed and went into the bathroom to take a warm shower . Lilia didn't appear in my room yet because I as up a bit earlier than I usually would . I was pretty happy , because today is Christmas Eve . I plan to spend this whole day buying gifts for everyone I care about , especially since I'll be spending Christmas tomorrow with my friends . I was hoping that today would go according to plan .

"Miss Loretta ? Are you awake already ?" I heard Lilia's soft voice through the shower . Her voice was soft I almost missed it , but I turned my shower off and got my towel .

"Yes , Lilia ! Im getting out the shower now !" I shouted for her to hear me . After a bit , I walked out the room with my towel around my body and Lilia was already finished with my bed . I smiled at her when she was holding a brush and by the chair . "What do you plan on doing , Lilia ?"

"Miss Erina has requested you this morning . Something about going out , so im preparing you a good outfit to wear ." She stated . I blushed off to the side and she began blow drying my hair . The warm air hitting my face as well and drying up my hair . "Im sure you'll find wonderful presents for your friends ." After a while , I was fully dressed . I wore full black skinny jeans and teal colored converses . I also wore teal and white stripped leg warmers . As for my top body , my shirt was pure white with a light cherry blossom design . A semi thick jacket what was black on the outside and white in the inside , which contained a white music note design . A fully teal colored scarf and white mittens .

"I'll be going now ." I told Lilia after clapping my hands together . Lilia nodded her head and I went out my room and walked downstairs . Haruka was nowhere to be seen and Erina was sitting down on the living room couch all dressed up . "Erina ?" She turned around and stood up . She stared at me for a bit .

"We are going shopping together . I planned to go with Haruka instead , but she left to go to her friends house ." She explained as she walked over to the door and put her shoes on . I slowly walked up to her and nodded my head . "Would you prefer to walk or ride the limo ?"

"Whichever you prefer , Erina ." I muttered looking off to the side . It was quiet for a bit until she sighed .

"If we buy a lot of things , we should take the limo so we can put the things we bought in the car ." She stated opening the door . As soon as the door opened , a gush of window blew and I felt the freezing air hit my face . I shivered a little and walked out the house following my step-mother .

* * *

"Did you find everything you needed for your friends ?" Erina questioned me with a calm look . I stared at her and she was looking out the car window . I slightly shifted in my seat and looked down but nodded . "Good , we should be able to spend the rest of the day out then ." I looked up at her a bit stunned and a small smile found its way on my lips . "Look , Loretta ."

"What ?" I questioned . I saw her bring her hand up and point out the window . I turned my gaze out my side of the window and my eyes widened . Snow was falling ! "Oh my ! Its beautiful !" I leaned against the window looking at the snow . America hasn't had snow in a few years , so I was pretty happy to see snow falling now .

"Would you like to step out and walk out ?" I heard Erina . My eyes widened as I looked at her . She wasn't looking at me but a smile was on her face . "We can just walk around town since we bought everything ." I smiled widely and soon after , the driver stopped and we both stepped out .

"Where would you like to go ?" I questioned Erina . However , when I looked at her she was looking at her phone . "Erina ?"

"Hold on . I have a phone call , but lets go to the other street ." She stated . I nodded my head , but I waited for her to go first . She walked off a bit first , so I decided to look up and I watched the snow fall . I brought my arm up at the sky and closed my eyes . It sure was cold , but I loved snow a lot . It was beautiful and peaceful .

"Erina , im glad we went out ." I muttered for her to hear . She didn't respond back , but I continued to look up at the light grey filled sky . I was right , that today was going to be a wonderful day . Im glad I went out , and its perfect knowing tomorrow is Christmas . A lot of people find it wonderful when it snows on Christmas Eve or on Christmas morning . I hope this lasts forever .

"Watch out !" I heard a women shout . Suddenly , I heard loud honking and I turned my gaze to my right . I saw Erina out on the middle of the street still on the phone . A car was trying to break , but the streets were too slippery and Erina was looking at its direction . Instantly , I ran towards her .

"Erina !" I shouted worriedly . Just as I had prayed to God , I got there in time and used all my strength to push Erina out the way . However , when I tried to run out as well , I slipped on the wet snow and was about to fall . I looked to my side at the car that was coming towards me , and everything was what I had predicted that moment .

Haruhi's Point Of View

"Im working on it !" I shouted for my father to hear . He wanted me to prepare a meal for Loretta and deliver it to her . I was almost down when Ryoji came into the room .

"Good . Since you'll be out with your friends tomorrow , we should bond today !" He stated happily . I have him a look with a sweat dropped and I finished the bento . Once I walked out in to the small living room , I saw presents . "These are for you , my beautiful daughter !" I placed my hand on my head and sat down .

"Man , don't I get enough of this from Tamaki ?" I questioned softly to myself . I then looked at the picture of my mom and sighed . I watched as my father began opening the presents and talking to himself . Suddenly , the door rang . "I'll get that ." Ryoji nodded his head , so I stood up and opened the door . My eyes widened when I saw the Host Club breathing heavily . "Whats wrong ?"

"Loretta . Shes in the hospital !" Tamaki stated seriously and loudly . My eyes widened just as Ryoji popped out behind me with a shocked look as well .

* * *

"Whats the meaning of this !" Tamaki shouted as we all barged into Lorettas assigned room . Hunny , along with Takashi , Hikaru and Kaoru and I instantly walked up to the girl laying on the bed with tubes around her . She was unconscious and had bandages around her head and on her arms and chest . Hunny already began crying and Takashi was trying to cheer him up . I walked up to Erina .

"What happened ?" I questioned her . She just closed her eyes and I was getting impatient . Instead , I walked up to Tamaki and Kyoya who were talking to a doctor . "Please explain ." The doctor nodded his head and looked back at Loretta .

"From what we know , Loretta got hit by a car . Her step-mother explained , that she was saving her , but when she tried to get away , she slipped on wet ice and got hit in the process ." He explained . Tamaki looked angry while Kyoya rose his glasses leaving a glare on them . I held a fist down .

"How is her condition ?" Kyoya questioned . The doctor bowed and looked at his clip board . I only figured that this was one of Kyoya's companies .

"She lost quite a lot of blood , and she has about two broken ribs , a dislocated shoulder , and a sprained ankle . Shes not in a coma , but she did hit her head pretty hard , so she'll probably be knocked out for a while . Other than that , she's fine ." He stated . I sighed quietly to myself and Kyoya bowed . Tamaki ran up to her and stood beside everyone else . "We can only wait for her to wake up ." The doctor than left the room and Kyoya and I walked up to her .

"Her heart monitor is still normal ." Hikaru stated while looking at her . Hunny was holding onto her left hand that had a clip on her index finger . Her right arm was up on her chest with a cast , so I figured that had the dislocated shoulder . "I hope she'll be fine ."

"We'll have to cancel the trip tomorrow …" Tamaki muttered . No one seemed disappointed because we were all focused on Loretta's condition . "We just have to stay with here as much as possible ."

"She was really excited for the trip tomorrow ." Erina finally spoke out . We looked at her and she had her arms crossed and looking at Loretta . "She even bought everyone gifts ." She pointed off to the side , and we all looked at an area with a bunch of bags . We all walked up to it , and we instantly found out which ones were ours . **(Okay , I couldn't really think of something that would suit them . I was thinking something like , Tamaki's was the best piece from his favorite Pianist . Kyoya's was a pair of new expensive glasses and a better clipboard . Hikaru's and Kaoru were going to be a diamond necklace that has a "H" and "K" (boy styled) . Mitsukuni's was going to be an expensive strawberry cake , and Takashi's was going to be a strong steel Katana . haha . and , Haruhi's was going to be her favorite food , Ootori . I will be using it , but I won't put it up . You can think of what you want for them .)**

"Shes unbelievable ." Kaoru muttered sadly . I looked over to him and I actually wanted to agree with him . Shes always trying to do something nice for everyone , but in return she's gets something like this . Shes a bright child , and this is what happens .

"We should do something big for her …" I muttered quietly . It was quiet for a bit and then I looked up at everyone . "Shes always doing something for everyone , but things like this happen to her . I want to do something nice for her ." Hunny nodded while he was focused on me and I smile .

* * *

Loretta's Point Of View

I groaned a bit as I tried opening my eyes . It was painful when I tried moving my right arm , so I used my other arm to rub the sleepy off my eyes . When I was finally able to see , I looked at the ceiling and I saw things hanging off of them . I saw 'Get Well!' on them . I furrowed my eyebrows confused and I looked around the room . No one was here .

"Wh-what happened ?" I questioned closing my eyes and sighing . Suddenly , I screamed when I heard loud bangs and people popping out from the side . I saw the Host Club there , as well as Ryoji and Lilia and Gohachiro . "Wh-whats going on ?" That really scared me .

"Are you feeling better !" Mitsukuni shouted as he ran up to me and laid on the side of my bed . I looked at him confused and I looked around the room . It was the hospital and that when I thought about what happened . When I looked back at him , he gave of a sad look . "Are you okay ?" I smiled a bit at him and he smiled .

"Yeah . I am now ." I said . He hugged my arm and I looked at everyone else . They had smiles on their face and Lilia walked over to me with a cake . "Whats this about ?" When she finally came over , I noticed it was a cake that said "Get well and Merry Christmas !" I giggled a bit and Lilia placed the cake down on the table .

"We were really worried about you when we found out you were in the hospital ." Haruhi stated as she walked over to me and sat down . Takashi walked over to Mitsukuni and looked down at me with a smile and I blushed . Hikaru and Kaoru walked over to the other side of the table as well , while the others went for the cake . "Since so many things happened to you , we decided to celebrate Christmas here !" I smiled and Haruhi gave me a hug .

"Thanks everyone … This really means a lot to me . I really should repay you .." I muttered smiling and looking down . My eyes widened when Hikaru placed his hand on my mouth .

"Why repay us ? We are doing this for you because you do so much for us !" Hikaru shouted . I blushed and closed my eyes tightly .

"Plus , we already received the gift you were going to give us ." Kaoru explained . I opened my eyes shocked and Kaoru was smiling at me with a finger up near me . "The trip today was cancelled , so this is our Christmas present to you ." I smiled gently , as Gohachiro passed the cake around to everyone . A doctor came into the room and fixed my bed a bit so I could sit up , and Takashi sat down next to my bed while everyone else did something else .

"I'll feed you ." Takashi stated as he held up a cake in front of me . I blushed and looked off to the side .

"Theres no need . I can still use my left hand ." I explained still blushing . I looked back at Takashi and he was smiling at me .

"Youre right handed right ? It will be difficult using your left hand since its injured as well ." He muttered . My eyes widened since he knew that I was right handed . He took a piece of cake and held the fork in front of me . I blushed and I accepted it . When I looked at him , he was smiling . I blushed even more and looked to the side . He kept this up for a while .

"Are you feeling any better ?" He questioned looking at me . I looked at him and then off to the side with a blush still . I simply nodded my head . "Good ." I then faced him and smiled gently at him . Suddenly , Mitsukuni jumped on Takashi's shoulder with a smile .

"Lore , Lore ! I loved the cake you bought me ! It had a very sweet and delicate flavor . And the strawberry was fresh !" He stated happily as invisible flowers floated around him . Takashi smiled up at him and then back at me . "Thank you so much for it . It was the best I ever had !"

"Im glad you liked it too , Mitsukuni ." I said with a smile . Mitsukuni giggled a bit and soon the others came up to . "Everyone like what you got us !" I smiled nervously and everyone nodded .

"Im glad you all did …" I muttered looking down with a smile . I then felt a hand on my hand and I looked up at Takashi with a smile . I blushed deeply and I felt him grip my hands . This is going to be a start of more love , should I say .

* * *

**That's it for this chapter . Again , I apologize if this was boring or too fast . I tried my best , so I hope this chapter was good[ish]. Review with negative or positive comments ? Byes ! –love-**


	10. Aftermath

**Hey , everyone ! Im so sorry for not updating in a while . School has started , so I plan to just write during the weekends . I'll most likely update on the weekends , but im sorry if I don't . I hope you guys enjoy this next chapter , even if its not as you expected . –sweat drop- **

Chapter 10 – Aftermath

"Lore ! Im so glad that youre out of that hospital !" Mitsukuni shouted as he clung into the left side of my back . Unfortunately , I was told that I had to wear the cast for a few more days , so that my shoulder would be fully healed . Also , I had a wrap around my upper body for the broken ribs , since it usually takes quite a while for it to get healed . Only my sprained ankle had been better from the days I spent in the hospital , so they let me off . "How are you feeling ? Does youre foot hurt from walking ?" I glanced at Mitsukuni with a smile and he held the childish grin .

"Of course . My foot has been completely healed and im walking perfectly fine ." I replied back with a happy grin . I then looked off to the side and looked uneasily towards Takashi who had been there the whole time . "Except the weight on my back appears to hurt my ribs . It hurts enough to breath …" Takashi got the message I was sending him , so he walked over to Mitsukuni and took him off me . I used my free hand and placed it on my broken rib that was on the right side as well and looked down . Suddenly , I saw feet in front of me , so I looked up and saw Tamaki . On the side of him was Kyoya looking at the brand knew clip board I had bought him .

"I see that youre back to school . Are you fully healed ? Need any help ?" Tamaki questioned being the gentlemen he is . I sweat dropped and saw Haruhi coming from a distance . "Well ?" I laughing nervously even though I felt pain from my ribs .

"Im healed enough to go back to school , so theres not much that I need help of ." I explained looking off to the side . I then thought of something and leaned to the side to looked at Kyoya . He looked down at me with the expression that he was going to listen to what I had to say . "If its not too much trouble , Kyoya , could you perhaps take down notes for me ," I then pointed at my right arm with the cast "because I write with my right arm …" Kyoya smiled at me .

"Sure , but I'll have to come with a price ." He stated while he lifted up his brand new glasses . I gave him an uncomfortable look and when Haruhi passed by him , she had mumbled "devil" while giving him a straight face . "But , since you had given me two great presents from Christmas , that price has been dealt with ." I sighed in relief but then placed my hand over my rib and winced a little .

"Ribs still hurt ?" Haruhi questioned looking at me slightly worried . I opened one eye to look at her and nodded a bit . "Maybe its best you had stayed home ?" I shook my head and then smiled at everyone .

"Considering Loretta ," I heard a twin's light voice from my left "she wouldn't want to stay home from something like this." A twin's lower voice from my right was heard . I sweat dropped that the mischievous twins had arrived to the group . I looked from left to the right and noticed they both were smirking towards me . They both were even wearing the necklace I gave them , but covered the letters with their school jacket so the 'customers' wouldn't tell who is who . I smiled nervously and backed up a bit so I could see them all a bit . Just looking at such a number of friends brought smiles to my face .

"So many events brought us closer together . Theres nothing more I would want ." I mumbled to myself with a smile . They all glanced at each other confused , wondering what I had said , but all I did was giggle to myself ignoring the pain . "Come on , we should all get to class . We'll all meet at lunch ." They nodded their heads and soon after , we all divided into small groups and headed to class .

* * *

"Loretta , Tamaki , Kyoya . Over here !" We heard Hikaru's voice through the cafeteria . We glanced off to the side and saw him waving his hands towards us and we saw Kaoru there already with Haruhi . When we walked over , Tamaki pulled out my chair and I sat down after saying Thank You .

"Wheres Takashi and Mitsukuni ?" I asked looking from side to side . I then looked at Haruhi who was taking out her lunch box .

"They'll probably come soon . Their class is pretty far from the cafeteria ." She responded . I smiled a bit and sat there watching everyone eat . Suddenly , everyone turned their gaze towards me and I sat up on my seat giving them questionable looks . "Wheres your lunch ?" I giggled a bit , but instantly stopped when I felt pain on my ribs .

"Ow .." I muttered first while placing a hand over the injury . I then looked back at them with a smile . "I completely forgot to ask my butlers for my lunch , but its okay ." Suddenly , I leaned forward unexpectedly with a gasp and felt weight on my back . I groaned in pain and the weight was lifted off my back . I placed my forehead on the table and continued to wince from the pain .

"Sorry , Lore … I completely forgot about the pain from your ribs ." I heard Mitsukuni's voice . I looked to the side and saw Mitsukuni's foot standing next to me . I lifted my head and smiled towards him . "Im just use to jumping on you ." I reached out and placed my hand on his head .

"Its okay , I don't mind at all ." I stated with a smile . I opened my eyes and noticed he was holding a sad expression . I frowned a bit and leaned forward to kiss his forehead . "Don't be sad , okay ? I won't ever get mad at you ," I then looked up at everyone else "or anyone for that matter ." Takashi walked behind to Mitsukuni and picked him up . I smiled up at him and he smiled back . I instantly blushed and looked back at the table .

"Are you sure you can handle being at school with a rib ?" Haruhi questioned giving me a look . I nodded my head and she sighed . "Okay , if you say so ." I saw her pass her lunch towards me and I looked down at it to see a third of it not eaten . I looked up at her with a look asking if it really is alright with her and she smiled , so I decided to do so . Suddenly , my chin was grabbed and I met eyes with Tamaki .

"If Haruhi's going to pass food towards you , I might as well share some with mine ." He stated with a hand on his chest too and giving off a passionate look . I sweat dropped and he took his fork and placed it in front of me . I looked down at it and back at him before leaning a bit forward towards his ear .

"Wouldn't it better to offer your food towards Haruhi ?" I whispered . Tamaki flinched and suddenly he dazed off . I resisted from giggling since I knew my ribs would hurt , but I figured he was having one of those romantic imaginations of Haruhi again . When he snapped back to reality , he leaned over the table towards Haruhi with his fork .

"Haruhi , would you like it if I fed you ?" He questioned looking at her with a passionate expression again . However , as the person she is , she denied .

"I don't need you to feed me your food , and I already ate ." She quickly responded . Just as if lighting had struck , Tamaki gasped loudly and soon was found by the wall sulking . Her words of rejection put Tamaki in a depression state as always . "Whats with Tamaki ?" I glanced back at Haruhi and she seemed irritated but confused , so I smiled instead of giggling .

"The Lord is just feeling rejected ." The twins both stated in a monotone . I glanced at the twin's and they were smirking towards each other . I tilted my head to the side wondering what was going to happen now . Suddenly , the both went on the sides of her and started flattering her , while Haruhi acted oblivious of what they were trying to do . "Haruhi , how does this taste like ?" Kaoru questioned making Haruhi hold a fork and going forward to eat it . "Haruhi , you have some rice on your cheek . Let me get that for you ." Hikaru , too , stated leaning forward and licking the rice off her cheek .

"Haruhi , are you just going to let them do that to you !" Tamaki questioned coming back to his senses and pointed at her strongly . Haruhi just shrugged and Tamaki suddenly gasped and went back to sulking . Haruhi glanced at the twins confused .

"Wow . Déjà vu ?" She questioned looking forward . I looked at her confused and she sighed . "Im pretty sure something like this happened once with cookies ." I giggled lightly a bit and stopped quickly after a bit . This broken ribs were bothering me because I can't laugh or sigh or anything without it hurting . I frowned and looked down .

"Whats wrong , Lore ?" Mitsukuni questioned while he was sitting next to Takashi . I looked at him with a slight frown and I wanted to sigh but I resisted . "Are you feeling well ?" I nodded my head .

"Its just that having a broken rib seems troubling ." I stated quietly but loud enough for them to hear . It was quiet between the three of us , and all I heard was the Twins , Haruhi , and Tamaki chattering . Kyoya was quietly observing them . Mitsukuni leaned forward and held my hand .

"Its okay , if you have any trouble , just let me and Takashi know . We'll all be here for you ." He said with a sad smile . I nodded my head and smiled at him and then Takashi . He nodded his head with a smile as well and I blushed looking off to the side .

* * *

"Have you confessed to Takashi yet ?" Mitsukuni questioned with a smile plastered on his face . I looked at him with shock and blush when he asked that question . I crouched down and looked from side to side hoping no one was listening since we were in the halls .

"How do you know that ?" I asked him a bit worriedly . Mitsukuni giggled and I tilted my head confused .

"Its pretty obvious , especially since what you did at Haruka's birthday party ." He explained . I closed my eyes tightly and whined . "You should confess , Lore ! Im sure it'll turn out well !" I opened my eyes shock and shook my head vigorously .

"No , absolutely not . I don't think he likes me like that , and he's very , very loyal to you . I highly doubt he'll accept me since he's always thinking about you ." I explained giving him worried stern look . Mitsukuni giggled and I gasped . "I mean , I love how you both are very close , and I fear i might ruin that ." Mitsukuni placed a hand on my head like what I did to him .

"Don't worry , Lore ! I think he can fit you in . Its just like you said , "Im sure you can find someone that you can love and still love Mitsukuni ." I think that person might be you !" Mitsukuni informed with a happy grin . My eyes widened again from shock . "And if its you , then im absolutely okay with it , cause I like you !" I blushed and looked to the side .

"I still don't know …" I said uneasily . What the cute little senior said to me , made me very happy , but I was still unsure about it . Mitsukuni giggled again and gave me a hug around my neck . When he let go , he stepped back .

"Well , its up to you . I was just letting you know that you should give it a try ." He stated with a smile . He turned around and was about to skip off , but then he paused and turned half his body around . "Oh yeah , and I was told to tell you that , for the Masquerade Party , a partner is required , so be sure to find one !" He then turned around again and started skipping .

"Ah , wait !" I shouted a bit . I then stood up and Mitsukuni turned around with a confused look . I looked off to the side with a blush . "D-Do you think I should ask Takashi to be my partner ?" I heard Mitsukuni giggled so I quickly looked towards him with a deeper blush and he was smiling while leaning forward .

"Of course !" He yelled out before skipping down the hall while whistling . I smiled a bit to myself before wondering down the hall . And just like that , I was face to face with Haruka . She was giving me a look with her hand on her hips , but I noticed she was wearing the necklace I gave her for her birthday , and also the expensive bracelet that I bought her for Christmas . It actually made me happy , especially since she came to visit me a few times in the hospital .

"Are you still messing around with the Host Club ?" She questioned with a strong voice . I felt a bit uncomfortable when that subject was brought up around her , but I nodded my head and she looked to the side disappointed . "Whatever , but for the Masquerade Party ," I was a bit surprised that the word had already been out about it and Haruka leaned forward with a slight glare "you better not go to the dance with Takashi . I plan on asking him to go with me ." I hesitated before nodding my head and Haruka walked past me . I then slightly turned around and watched her walk away .

"I can't ask Takashi to go with me …?" I asked myself , looking down . I really wanted to go with Takashi because I know for a fact , that I like him . That I really have feelings for him , but I wondered why Haruka chose Takashi out of the other members . Why Takashi , the one I have feelings for . "What should I do …?"

"Just forget about your sister and ask him ." I heard Haruhi's voice . I flinched scared and turned around to see Haruhi . "Who cares , she can just find someone else to go with . Plus , I doubt Takashi would go with her after what she did to you ." I looked down and thought about it . I mean , she was right , but Haruka wanted to go with him . I'll just feel bad . However , Haruhi walked up to me and placed a hand on my left shoulder with a smile so I smiled back a little .

"Alright , I will still ask him ."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter . Again , I apologize for the late update . I tried my best , so I hope this chapter was good . Review with negative or positive comments ? Byes ! –love-**


	11. Sweet Loving Chocolate

**Ah ! Sorry for not updating , but like I said , I've got school and I was updating my original story . But , I wanted to let everyone know , that this story ends chapter 12 ! Yes , chapter 12 will be the finale ! However , I will add a short Extra chapter , which I hope you all will enjoy . And just like that , enjoy this chapter .**

Chapter 11 – Sweet Loving Chocolate

I rounded the corner of a hall to get away from the swoon of girls . I breathed heavily for the attempt in getting away , and smelled the area full of sweets and chocolate . Oh yes , Valentine's Day was a _big_ deal for the ladies here at Ouran Academy and I shyly looked at the bag I held . I was hoping to give each of the host club chocolate , but the attempt to give one to Kyouya failed as he was suddenly surrounded by girls .

"Loretta ?" I heard two voices . I turned around and saw the twins . I smiled shyly at them and started rambling into my bag , when a wave of screams echoed in my ear . I dropped my bag , so I could cover my ears and when I looked up , Hikaru and Kaoru were both being admired by the girls with boxes of chocolate and sweets in their hands . I glanced up at the boys and they shrugged at me . "Sorry , Loretta . We'll see you after school !" I slowly nodded my head and walked away . Going back to where I first was , I saw Kyouya sighing tiredly and pulling up his glasses . My eyes widened and I ran over to him .

"Oh , Kyouya . I wanted to give you something !" I stated as I started rambling into the bag . However , Kyouya slouched and brought his arm up with his hand in front of me . "Kyouya ..?" He didn't say a word as he walked past me , still slouching and looking gloomy . I sweat dropped but at the same time felt a bit sad . I wasn't able to give anyone chocolates because of the crazy girls in the school . I sighed and started walking until I saw Haruka with her arms crossed . I slowly walked up to her and looked down .

"Im going to ask Takashi to go with my to the dance today . But , I want you to meet me at the roof today during lunch . You got that ?" She ordered . I simply nodded my head and I rambled into the bag again . I slowly took out a small box of chocolate and reached out towards her . "Whats this ?"

"Chocolate , for Valentine's Day ." I explained as I looked up at her with a smile . Haruka rose an eye brow towards me and took it hesitantly . I was happy when she took it and she simply walked away . I watched her walk , but when I turned around , I back up surprised . There I was , Haruhi with a terrible look . "Ha-Haruhi ! ? Whats wrong ! ?" She looked behind her and then back at me .

"The girls … Th-They are crazy !" She yelled with a depressed and scared look . I looked at her worriedly and she gulped . "Gotta … hide ." I sweat dropped and suddenly , a roar of voices was heard down the hall . Both Haruhi and I looked at the noise , and we both grew pale to see the hall covered with girls running with hearts in their eyes . Haruhi grunted and started running away . However , I was suddenly trampled on and pushed out the way . I was filled with filth until a hand reached out towards me .

"Lore ! Are you alright ?" The little boys cute voice was heard . I smiled at them and grabbed Takashi's hands . As he helped me up , Mitsukuni jumped on me and hugged me . "Girls are crazy during Valentine's Day , aren't they ! ?" I giggled a bit and I started walking with them .

"Oh that's right !" I stated loudly remembering about the chocolate . However , before I even got to get the chocolate from the bag , I was pushed away and I sweat dropped . Takashi stood perfectly still as Mitsukuni bent forward greeting the sudden group of girls . "I'll just see you guys after school then ." Takashi nodded his head as Mitsukuni smiled at me . I turned around and started walking off with a sad smile on my face .

* * *

I sighed as I walked up the stairs to the school roof , because I wasn't able to give chocolate to any of the host clubs . Not even Tamaki and Kyouya who were in my class . The teachers didn't mind the girls being all over Tamaki and Kyouya because it was a day full of sweets and love . Even the teachers get chocolate if they were handsome looking or cool .

When I opened the door to the roof , I saw Haruka with her back facing me . As I closed the door , Haruka turned around and she scrunched up her eyes brows . "What is that you wanted , Haruka ?" She breathed out heavily and then turned around .

"Takashi rejected my offer ." She stated . My eyes widened but deep down , I actually felt a bit happy because then I'll have my chance to ask him . "Its really disappointing . I really want to go with him ." My happy expression turned confused and I took a few steps towards her .

"Why did you want him to go with you ? Why not the others ?" I questioned with a hand on my chest . I was afraid she was going to yell at me or something along the lines , but instead she sighed and she looked down .

"I love his personality ." She explained . I looked down and thought that I did too . He's very protective of Mitsukuni which makes me warm inside , and he's not to playful or loud , not like someone who will mess with my feelings . "The day he saved me when we were at the beach , drawn me to him ." I looked up at her and she had a calm happy expression on her face . That look , just made me feel guilty about asking Takashi to the dance , cause it just make it seem like she really liked him .

"Ha-Haruka , is it alright if I can ask him to the dance ?" I questioned quietly . Haruka flinched and turned to face me sharply . I backed up at her face expression . She was certainly mad and shocked . "I like him too .."

"No ! Absolutely not !" She shouted as she started walking towards me . I followed walking back . "If I can't have Takashi , then no one will ." I looked at her a bit terrified , but I stood my ground .

"I-im sorry , Haruka , but im going to ask Takashi to the dance . I know its wrong of me , since you are my sister , but its worth a shot ." I stated with my eyes shut tight . Haruka grunted and when I opened my eyes she brought her hand up . However , before she was able to slap me , she paused and I saw a smirk , across her face .

"Alright . Go ask him . Do what you want . But don't get mad at me when something bad happens to you ." She stated as she slowly put her arm down and walked over to the door . She then stopped and looked over her shoulder . "Have a nice day , little sister ." I hesitantly nodded my head and watched her walk out the roof . I sighed nervously and looked down wondering what she meant by that . I tried ignoring it , but it just wouldn't leave me alone .

* * *

I stood in front of the Third Music Room doors after school and sighed . Slowly I walked up to it and pulled the doors open and swirl of rose petals came flying at me just like the first time I came here with Haruka . There stood seven gentlemen , and suddenly I was hugged and picked up .

"Ah , my daughter ! Im so sorry for everything that happened today !" Tamaki shouted as he spun me around . I grumbled in pain and Tamaki placed me back on the floor . "I let my poor daughter out while everyone came rushing towards us !"

"Well , yes . I apologize for my behavior this morning when you came to me ." Kyouya apologized as well as he pulled up his glasses . I glanced at them two with a smile . Then suddenly two arms wrapped around both my shoulder and I looked from right to left . I saw the twins with a smile .

"We're sorry too ," The light voice one , Kaoru started .

"for this morning ." Hikaru finished off . I smiled at them as well and nodded my head . I then stepped forward and placed my bag on the couch . "Whats that ?" I looked over my shoulder with a smile .

"Chocolate for all of you ." I simply responded . Suddenly I was hugged tightly by Tamaki .

" So cute !" He shouted . I gapped for air and yelped out a cry . That's when Takashi picked me up out of Tamaki's death hug and carried me . I stared at him with a sweat drop and a blush while he was looking at me with a small smile .

"Th-thanks , Takashi ." I muttered looking off to the side . Takashi simply smiled towards me and placed me back on the ground . I brushed off the dirt on the dress and walked back over to the bag full of sweets . "I , um , actually picked out certain sweets for all of you . So they are not just chocolate , cause I know some of you don't really like sweets ." I glanced at Kyouya who just moved his glasses up and stared at me calmly .

"For Haruhi ." I gave her strawberry filling chocolate and candy apple . She looked at me in awe and I smile at her . "For the twins ." I held up two small candy packets called Rockaleta towards the twins who looked at it in confusion . I then gave one towards Kyouya , who simply took it observing it . "For Tamaki ." I handed him a big Hershey Kisses in a box , and Tamaki dramatically cherished it . "For Mitsukuni ." I carried a medium sized box towards him and watched him open it to reveal and small sized strawberry cake . He literally screamed with joy and started circling around it . "And for Takashi ." I walked over to him slowly and held up a small box .

"Hey Loretta , what is this ?" Hikaru and Kaoru asked at the same time . Before I handed Takashi the box , I turned around and faced him . "Whats a Rockaleta ?" I smiled at them .

"It's a Mexican spicy candy with gum in middle ." I then glanced over at Kyouya . "Sorry , for giving you something partially sweet ." Kyouya simply moved his glasses up causing a glare on his glasses . I sweat dropped and then Tamaki came at me with a death grip . "Yo-Youre welcome , Tamaki …"

"Hey , hey ! Lore ! Weren't you going to ask someone to the dance ?" Mitsukuni shouted that everyone in the room heard . My eyes widened and I blushed . Instantly Tamaki placed me down . He coughed once and pointed a finger at me .

"Who is this person you are planning to ask ? As a father , I must directly meet this boy and have a nice _long_ chat with him !" He shouted still pointing his finger towards me . I looked at it with a shy smile and then back at him . Haruhi walked up to me and placed a hand on my shoulder .

"Tamaki . Leave her alone . She can ask whoever she wants ." Haruhi stated with a straight face . Tamaki instantly appeared at his sulking corner and Haruhi made me look at her . "Go for it . The dance is only a few days now . " Mitsukuni then suddenly ran up to us .

"Yeah , yeah ! Go ask Takashi right now !" He shouted . I grew pale and the whole room became quiet . Mitsukuni slapped his mouth and giggled . "Oops !" Suddenly , Tamaki came out of his corner and ran up to me .

"Mori is the person you want to ask ! ?" Tamaki questioned loudly while trails of tears ran down his eyes . I looked down with a blush and Tamaki stomped over to Takashi and started talking with each other , while Takashi nodded his head and shock his head . After a bit , Tamaki came back towards me with a smile . "Go ahead , don't be afraid to ask !" My eyes widened , and the next thing I know , I was being pushed towards him by Tamaki and Mitsukuni . I blushed deeply when I was in front of Takashi and Tamaki and Mitsukuni left . I looked down and would glance up at Takashi who was holding a straight face .

"Um , Takashi ?" I questioned first , feeling nervous what to ask . Takashi 'ah'ed and I looked up at him with a deep blush . "Wo-would you like to go to the Masquerade dance with me ?" It was silent for a bit , until I saw a small smile on Takashi's face . Suddenly , he placed a hand on my head and bent down to kiss my forehead . I blushed deeply , and from what I could heard , Tamaki was crying , but the twins were holding him back .

"I'd love to ."

* * *

**That's it for this chapter . Again , I apologize for not updating in a while . I hope this chapter was sweet or something like that . Review with negative or positive comments ? Byes ! –love-**


	12. Forever Saved By You FINAL!

**Hey , everyone ! Guess what ! ?**

**This is the last chapter for Sweet Misery ! I thought , I'd post this up sooner or later so I can continue with another story. I just **_**dislike**_** having so many on-going stories , you know ? But this will be a little bit or much longer than the other chapters .**

**Anyways , I want you all to know that even though this is a last chapter , I will be posting up a short Extra chapter . Its just a little something that was brought up from the beginning of this story , but still , i'll try to make it cute . :3**

**And , again . Sorry for taking a while to update before . I was updating my original story , As Our Lives Prosper , trying to get a few of those chapters up and because of school . I (not desperately) want you guys to check it out , and just tell me if you like it or not . Don't worry , you don't really have to look at it if you don't want to . I just wanted to try something from my own mind .**

**Please enjoy , this final real chapter . I love you guys . :)**

**-SilentXFreak ; ****Mikairi**

Chapter 12 – Forever Saved By You FINALE!

I stared at myself through the mirror with a shy smile . I outlined my ball gown with the palm of my hands . A very well designed white dress . Laced white and gold sparkling flowers designed all over my strapless dress . It perfectly outlined my body and on my foot were clear white opened toed heels . It was neither too big or too small . It wasn't too short , nor too long .

When I glanced up at my face , I moved a strand of hair out of my eyes . My long silky hair , now tied half way in a beautiful design . As for my makeup , I just placed light liquid eyeliner on the top with a light shade of gold , and coated my lips with a light shade of red lip gloss . I continued smiling hoping I looked well dressed for this , to be , amazing night .

"Loretta , you look amazing ." Haruhi stated coming from behind me with smile . Through the mirror , she wore a light white ball gown . Because she wasn't accustomed to dresses , it was slightly simple except for the long periwinkle vine like design on the right side of the dress . Her makeup wasn't much either , however , she wore a wig because her father forced her too .

I smile at her lightly . "You look great , as well ." She made a look and I giggled lightly to myself , but through the mirror , I saw her twirl her finger around . I then turned around to face her properly and I watched as she leaned over and stretched her arm around my neck . I felt something tight around my neck and when I glanced back at the mirror , a choker with a gold butterfly design on the side was seen . "Are you sure ?" She nodded her head and I smiled . I walked around her to the desk table and picked something up . When I walked back up to her , I did the same .

"You too ?" She questioned confused . I giggled while nodding my head and she turned around to face the mirror . There laid a white necklace where three flower diamond shapes laying across it . I placed my hands on her shoulder and smiled . "Is this real diamond ?" I nodded my head and Haruhi quickly faced me . "Oh no , I can't except this . Plus , this isn't my thing ."

"Its yours and just wear it for today . It's my way of saying thanks for being there with me through thick and thin ." I explained softly with a smile . She sighed with a sweat drop and nodded her head . As we walked out her room , Ryoji instantly ran up to us with his hands on his cheeks .

"Ah ! My lovely daughter is becoming a women ! And , dear Lore ! You are growing up so beautifully !" He shouted blushing madly . Haruhi and I faced each other with a sweat drop and I watched as Haruhi walked around him . I stood there slightly embarrassed .

"Um , Thank you Ryoji ." I said bowing slightly with a light blush . Ryoji laughed in a 'girly' way and stuck his hand out and did that hand girl move .

"Oh stop it . Just call me Ranka ." He stated with that same face expression . I slightly nodded with a weird look on my face and I followed Haruhi . There I saw two masks laid on the coffee table and Haruhi handed mine . It was a well designed mask that I can just put behind my head so I wouldn't have to hold it . It also only covered my eyes with a design on the side . It was perfect .

"Come on , Loretta . We should get going . Haruka is getting there herself , right ?" Haruhi asked as she slouched in her dress . I nodded my head with a smile and then Ranka came up to us again . First Haruhi .

"Oh , dear . You must not slouch when in a dress ! Stand up straight . Straight , deary !" He stated helping her straighten her back . Haruhi sighed feeling slightly annoyed , knowing she didn't want to dress up like this . At first , she really just wanted to dress up as a boy and dance with girls , but The Host Club and I thought it would be nice for her to experience more of a girlish life and because I wanted it , she agreed to it slightly easily . "Have a safe trip , okay ? Have a great time !"

Haruhi and I walked out of her apartment , and out on the street was a limo I assigned to have pick us up . Before entering the limo , I looked up at the night filled sky and the beautiful full moon . Thinking about a certain someone , I blushed slightly and entered the limo .

"Because you are suppose to be the guest of honor , you can't come in to the room yet until the Host Club announces your entrance ." Haruhi stated fixing her dress as she sat down . I nodded my head with a smile and waited patiently to arrive at the school . Haruhi at the same time , looked at me from the corner of her eye with an uncomfortable look , and too be honest , I was feeling uneasy as well .

* * *

"Alright , I talked to Tamaki already . Takashi will be waiting just out this door and when he opens it , that's when you come out and walk down with him . Got it ?" Haruhi explained making me stand in front of a pair of pink huge doors . I slightly nodded uneasily with a blush . Haruhi placed a hand on my shoulder and smiled at me . "You'll do fine . You look wonderful ." I looked down trying to take in her compliment .

"Thanks . I'll see you soon ." I mumbled quietly with a small smile . Haruhi nodded her head and I watched as she disappeared around the corner . Slowly , I placed the mask over my head and adjusted it so that it would feel comfortable . Then , I took a deep breath , getting ready for my entrance until I heard an 'ahem' . I turned around and there stood my step-sister . "Ha-Haruka .. Shouldn't you be inside ?"

"I know that Takashi is your partner and I warned you about that too ." Haruka stated completely ignoring my question . I flinched back and began fiddling with my fingers . "Come walk with me , sister ." I looked up surprised and looked at the door and back at her .

"Ah , but I have to wai-"

"Now ." She demanded with an intense expression . I gulped a bit and started walking off with my sister . It was silent a bit on our walk together while I just stayed behind her . "I don't understand what Takashi sees in you ." Haruka paused on walking and sharply turned around to face me with her arms crossed . "Youre too quiet and shy . Too self-conscious ." I cocked my eyebrow but she continued to have a look of annoyance . Slowly , I took the mask off .

"We-well , a lot of stuff happened to me because of school and .. you …" I mumbled quietly slightly hoping she didn't hear me say that last part . But I was wrong as she responded back with a grunt .

"A lot of stuff happened to me because of you , but you don't see me like that ." Haruka explained glaring straight at me . I looked to the side trying to avoid her gaze . She grunted again and started acting dramatic like Tamaki does , but with a more mad expression . "I am a lovely , outgoing girl . Anyone can get along with me and fall in love with me . How does he not like me ! ?" She quickly faced me while walking towards me , causing me to back up to a pair of doors . My heart started pounding like mad , so I grabbed my chest and winced .

"Ha-Haruka , im sorry . I don't understand either .." I mumbled slightly struggling to talk . My entrance was suppose to happen any time soon , so I began panicking knowing I wouldn't make it , and because Haruka is being like herself again . "Me-medicine .." I didn't need my medicine ever since Haruka's birthday because of the gain of friends I received . They helped me relax and not get surprised or such anymore , but since they weren't here , it triggered again . It was terrible because I didn't bring any today .

"Aww , my poor sister is feeling sick again .." She mumbled with a slight smile and placing a hand on my cheek . I tightened my grip on my chest and I looked up at her . "Its too bad Takashi wouldn't be able to help you , nor escort you for your entrance ." I saw her smirk and I gave her a questionable , scared look .

"Wh-what do yo-"

Suddenly , she grabbed the door handles from behind me and pushed it open . I fell backwards unable to finish my sentence and I stared up at her with a sad , stunned look . She stared down at me with a smirk while holding the doorknobs .

"Have a nice night , Loretta !" She stated loudly as she laughed and shut the door . My eyes widened slightly and I crawled up to the door , as well as letting go of my mask , with the noise of the door knobs rambling . However , when I tried reopening the door , it wouldn't budge and I started panicking even more .

"Haruka ! Let me out ! Please !" I shouted with small tears running down my eyes and banging on the door . I banged and I banged . I shouted and I shouted , but no response and no sudden movement out the room . I paused from banging and turned around sitting on the floor slowly losing my vision . "Ha-Haruhi .. Ta-Takashi …"

Haruhi's Point of View

I sighed taking my seat on the reserved table when Tamaki stated he was going to make an announcement .

"My beautiful ladies and gentlemen …" He started , holding a microphone politely near his mouth "… We have held this wonderful party for the gain of a new wonderful friend . She's a very gentle child but upon entering this school , she struggled with making friends . Through the months the Host Club hanged out with her , we have come to found that shes very sweet and always thinks about others . She made us realize that everyone is not who they seem to be , but also , can be even more . I hope everyone in this school can make her feel at home ." Tamaki slightly paused and smiled at the audience in front of him . I rolled my eyes as he placed a hand dramatically on his chest and closed his eyes . "Ladies and gentlemen , I give you the guest of honor …" Everyone watched as he pointed at Takashi who was standing by the double doors at the top of the stairs . "… Loretta Lombardi !"

Everyone watched as Takashi opened the doors , and when the spot light went to where she was suppose to be at , she wasn't there . Everybody began whispering and my eyes widened . I got out from my seat and ran over to the Host Club . "Where's Loretta ! ?"

"She was suppose to be standing there ," Kaoru stated first .

"but now she's not ." Hikaru finished . I gave them a look and they stepped back with their hands in front of them . I grunted and looked around the audience searching for a certain someone .

"She's got to be here .." I mumbled to myself . As my eyes reached to the back of the room , I saw Haruka enter and my eyes widened and my mouth opened . "There !" I shouted towards my friends . They all looked and saw a smirking Haruka looking out the windows . "She probably did something to Loretta . Loretta told me Haruka threatened her if she goes with Takashi to the party ."

"Haru still hasn't left Lore alone ?" Mitsukuni questioned childish like . I looked at him and shook my head . "Bad Haru !" I sighed and looked at Tamaki .

"We should find her . Who knows what happened to her !" I stated loudly . Tamaki nodded his head as a right and we all gathered around except for a certain someone . "Wheres Mori ?"

"Takashi ? He left a while ago !" Mitsukuni answered cheerfully . I looked out the open doors and slightly smiled to myself . Loretta really found a loyal guy . "But we should look for Lore , too !" I looked at him as he said that and nodded my head .

"That's right . We can't just let him do it ." Kaoru stated with a fist in front of him .

"This school is huge . We should help him ." Hikaru also stated as he placed his elbow on his twin brothers shoulder . We all nodded our head and dashed out the room , except for Mitsukuni who was going to entertain the guest .

* * *

I ran around frantically slamming the school doors open . Why did this school have to be so big with many useless rooms ? It was rather ridiculous , don't you think ?

"Ah , sorry !" I heard a panicking Kaoru . We both fell with a thud and I saw Hikaru helping his brother up . "Oh , Haruhi . Did you find her yet ?" I grunted while shaking my head and helping myself up . Kaoru and Hikaru both pouted .

"Last room !" A shouting Tamaki echoed through the hall . We look down the hall and saw Tamaki with Kyouya pointing at a room . We quickly ran up to them and they were surprised to see us . "What about Mori ?" Soon , we heard a 'ahem' and looked at Kyouya who was pointing at Takashi behind him .

"Did you find her ?" I asked him with a cocked eyebrow . He shook his head and started walking up to the last room . Apparently , it was the last room in the hall . "I hope shes there …" Slowly , Takashi turned the doorknob , but quickly swished the door up . We all grew wide eyes , seeing our precious friend on the floor unconscious .

"Loretta !" Me , the twins , and Tamaki shouted as we all ran up to her . Takashi was the first to touch her and he lifted her head up in his arms . I kneeled down taking something out of my purse .

"I knew this was going to happen . She passed out from not drinking her medicine ." I explained holding up a balled up tissue . Unraveling it , appeared a pill and I took out a water bottle . Takashi opened her mouth slightly , while I popped the pill in her mouth and slowly poured a bit of water in it . We all watched as she slowly gulped it down . When I put everything away , it was quiet in the room , and no one was moving . "Loretta … Wake up .."

Loretta's Point Of View

I felt light headed when I fluttered my eyes open . At first , my vision was blurry and I wasn't able to move my body , but as I slowly twitched , I started to move and my vision slowly started coming back to me .

"Kyouya , go to the ball room , and inform the guests that everything is under control and she'll be arriving soon ." I heard Tamaki's strict voice . I heard feet shuffling to the door and felt something warm around my body . I , then , felt warm air gliding by the top of my head .

"Ha-Haruhi ?" I choked out . I heard a few gasps and when I was able to see perfectly , the twins , Tamaki , and Haruhi were in front of me with wide eyes . I then looked up to see Takashi around me , looking down at me as well . I blushed , when I looked down to see his arms wrapped around me . "Wh-what happened ?"

"Haruka happened ." Haruhi explained with a slight smile because she was happy I was okay . I was a bit confused for a bit , until I remembered what happen . I gasped and stood up quickly to panic .

"Th-the party ! What happened to it ? Was it ruined because of me ! ?" I busted out . I was slightly walking around the room frantically , until Haruhi placed her hands on my shoulders . She made me look at her , while I was shaking .

"Calm down , Loretta . The party is still going . We found you unconscious , but it hasn't been that long yet . I gave you your medicine ." She explained slowly with a smile . I breathed out relieved and then smiled at her . "We should go then ." I nodded my head and we all walked out the room to the ball room .

"Okay , everyone ! I just informed Mitsukuni and Kyouya of our arrival . Get in position everyone ." Tamaki ordered . First off , Hikaru and Kaoru were in front of the door , then unfortunately for Haruhi , she was paired up with Tamaki behind the twins , and as for me …

"Are you sure youre fine ?" I heard Takashi ask me as I looked up at him with a blush . I nodded my head and looked away . Soon , the doors for the back of the room slammed open revealing two big man and Haruka trying to get free .

"Let me go !" She shouted struggling . I was as she came towards me , and when she saw me her expression appeared hurt . "Im sorry …" My eyes widened as she stopped struggling and the big man carried her away .

"She better be sorry .." I heard Haruhi muttered to herself . I looked at her slightly smiling and suddenly the door opened to reveal Mitsukuni in his , as usual , cheerful state .

"Hikaru and Kaoru !" Kyouya's voice appeared , though unenthusiastic , loud through the mic . Slowly , Hikaru and Kaoru both walked out and paused to pose a 'brotherly love' . "Tamaki , and Anne !" Both Haruhi and I gapped at this .

"Anne ?" We both questioned quietly while I cocked my eyebrow , and Haruhi appeared annoyed . Tamaki guided her out the doors and paused to bow and wave . Soon , saying mine and Takashi's name took a while . But suddenly , the microphone had rumbling noises .

"And now . For the guest of honor , and her lovely , loyal escort . Please give your attention to Takashi and the beautiful … Loretta Lombardi !" Tamaki shouted loudly . I blushed as I hesitated to walk but Takashi helped me through it all . And once I stepped out in to the brighten lit ball room , a roar of cheers and smiles entered my ears and eyes and filled my once empty heart . The feeling of everyone's excitement brought a smile to my face .

The feeling of girls and boys crowding around me warming my once cold body , the questions about me was pouring into my once deaf ears , and the smiles of happiness feeling my once tainted eyes .

But most of all , the look Takashi's eyes gave me , and the warm gentle smile he gave me , warmed my heart 100% more .

* * *

**Thanks for reading Sweet Misery . I apologize for not updating quickly , but I want to thank everyone for reviewing ! It really meant a lot to me , cause I sometimes think im a bad writer . –pout- Anyways , stay toon for the 'Extra' Chapter of Sweet Misery ! Review with negative or positive comments ! Thanks !**

**-SilentXFreak ; Mikairi**


	13. Feeling of Love EXTRA

**I'd like to deeply thank everyone that has read my story , and absolutely deeply thank those who reviewed . I want everyone to know that you have been a big help to help me complete this story . This short extra won't be much , but I hope you still enjoy it . Thank you for reading .**

**-SilentXFreak;Mikairi**

Extra – Feeling of Love

The spot light landed on me and the whole arena was dark . Only flashes of lights from cameras and whispers of people were heard . Slightly , I looked over my shoulder and saw my coach from America . He came here just to help me train for my national that I never got to perform well back in America . He smiled sadly at me , only the thoughts of my incident last year filled both our heads . It led to my heart beating faster than it did last year . It was bad enough that I was still shy .

"Breath …" I muttered following my order with a deep breath and letting it out slowly . I closed my eyes tight thinking of looking for my 'boyfriend' and his friends , so when I opened it , my eyes began scanning the area . It landed upon Morinozuka Takashi . My face lightened up as I saw a faint smile on his lips and Mitsukuni on his shoulders watching eagerly . "I can do this now .." I nodded my head once and faced my obstacle with a bright smile . The same one as last year , the same one that I failed to attempt , the same one that caused me to be in the hospital .

Quickly , I ran up to the mini trampoline and landed perfectly on it . As I reached the required height , I curled up and glanced at Takashi once more as I did once with my ex . Instead to see that dreadful male kissing another female who ruined partly my life , I saw the most loyal male in the world sitting there , watching me from a distance with a smile . I focused back on my routine and landed perfectly on the balance beam , and as I did one more jump , my heart raced . The best thing about it was landing on the hard squishy mat perfectly , posing .

The wave of cheers filled the room , which filled my ears , and filled my heart . I breath heavily as I stayed in my position and gazed at the cheering and clapping crowd with a big smile that reached up to my ears .

As I walked back to my coach , he hugged me tightly shouting a few things such as , "You did so wonderfully !" "Im so proud of you !" "You'll get the trophy for sure !" I smiled at his confidence for me and slowly , I watched the Host Club walk up to me with big smiles . Haruhi was the first to give me a hug and congratulate me . Then was the devilish twins . Tamaki cried fatherly , while Kyouya nodded once writing in his black notebook . As Mitsukuni ran up to me , Takashi followed behind silently with a smile .

"You were amazing ! All your moves ; they were so flexible and amazing !" He shouted childishly . I smiled at him and picked him up with my arm . I rubbed his cheeks lightly while Mitsukuni giggled . Looked up , I blushed to see Takashi , so I handed Mitsukuni back to him , who climbed back up to his shoulders .

"You should get going . They are announcing the winners ." My coach stated holding my shoulder and slightly taking me away from the group . He glanced at the Host Club and smiled at them faintly . I realized he never really liked people who interfere with my training since my incident , but im guessing this was an exception . I walked out with my coach and we stood to a girl slightly taller than me . Then stood two other girls about the same height .

"Up for Third Place is … Jenna Reilly !" The announcer pronounced the American name in an accent . I watched as Jenna reached out to her third place trophy and hugged her female couch and then holding it out for everyone to see . "And for First Place … Loretta Lombardi !" My eyes shot open as I heard my name call out for First Place . I didn't even realize my coach pick me up on his shoulder and handing me the big gold trophy . My eyes started welling up and I watched the Host Club run to me . I instantly ran up to Takashi , my 'boyfriend' for we never made it official , and gave him a hug . I felt his warm embrace me as well , and when I glanced up at him , I tip-toed and kissed him on the lips .

"Loretta !~" I heard Tamaki whine childishly as I parted the kiss . When I stood properly on my feet , Takashi looked down at me with a smile and leaned down to kiss my forehead for a few seconds .

"Congratulations ." He muttered with a content voice and a smile on his face . I blushed slightly looking down and instantly hugged him again , which he returned . Then the voices of my friends were heard who tried separating me and Takashi , but he refused innocently , causing me and Mitsukuni laugh .

When I think about it , im actually glad I never tried ending my life because of my school life . I thought that no one loved me . No one cared about me . No one could save me .

But I was wrong . Here ; where my real friend , Haruhi , taught me never to give up and showed me people who could really care for me . Those people that loved me more than anyone has ever . And I was really blessed to find out , that someone , such as Takashi , liked me and would never dare hurt me . It made me feel like the luckiest girl in the world , even if I wasn't . Who knew , friendship could do some much as hurt and betray you and then make you into a stronger person with who you hang out with …

I knew , for I finally experienced it myself . Both the feeling of depression and .. love .


End file.
